Before the Fight
by Koomahana
Summary: (Time travel) So this is the prequel to Madara's wife! Hagoromo thought that he would die in his sleep and let his youngest son inherit his reign of peace. He never expected a wounded kit to return to him nor did he expect to gain a daughter through the strange surreal experience. everybody step back and look out! another demon is lose!
1. Chapter 1

**Before the fight**

Chapter 1: the beginning of everything

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

One day a woman appeared in the five elemental nations. It was said that her hair was as crimson as blood, her eyes as pale as translucent jade and her skin was as pale as a new snow. Her name was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and she was a princess from a very distant land. No one really knew much about her other than that she had come to their warring lands to stop said wars. She had tried to talk to the various leaders, had tried to reason with them, but she had only been ignored. In a panic and with a heavy heart, she sought out a tree in the highest mountains of the land of clouds. This tree was slightly different from normal trees, this tree was called Shinju and its fruit had the most destructive power in all creation. Kaguya took a bite from this tree's fruit and realized her mistake a little too late.

Fainting at the base of the tree, Kaguya's maids rushed to her side, trying desperately to wake her. Realizing that there was nothing they could do, they lifted her and returned her to her home in the land of fire. She slept the entire trek home, her face red as if she had a fever, her skin clammy as if she had just stepped out of a hot spring and little by little, her unusually crimson hair turned paler and paler with each step taken to Kaguya's home until it became a translucent white.

One week after their return the maids found that their mistress was withering in pain, and before their very eyes, two horns ripped and torn their way out of Kaguya's forehead. Holding her down to keep the princess from hurting herself, the maids watched horrified as a part of her forehead began to split open, revealing a single crimson eye with two sets of three tomoe spinning lazily.

After another week of restless fretting and keeping the princess from scratching her skin off in her blind pain, the young woman had finally awoken. Kaguya looked around herself blurry, before smiling apologetically at her closest maid, the young woman gasped and cried out in joy. She imminently launched herself at her friend, murmuring her worries as her tears fell. Kaguya chuckled and, at the insistence of her head maid, returned to resting to regain her strength.

The next time Kaguya woke, she awoke to the sounds of chaos. Struggling to her feet, Kaguya commanded one of her maids to take her to the platform just outside of her room. Snarling disdainfully at the sight of three fully forged armies at her palace's gates, Kaguya watched as they launched attach after attach on her home. They flung giant fire balls, shot flaming arrows and threw poisonous gas bombs at her home. Seeing that there really wasn't much that she could do herself, Kaguya raised her hands towards the sky begging for lightning to strike the armies at her door steps. She watched, hypnotized, as the elements around her did just that. She watched as a heavy rain dowsed the fires within her walls, but didn't touch the flames licking at her enemies beyond her walls. She watched as a great landslide fell from a nearby hill, crushing and swallowing half of one army.

Lowering her arms, Kaguya watched as everything fell silent once more. No fires were flung, no arrows were shot and no poisons were thrown. Kaguya didn't move from her balcony until the next day, when the clouds cleared to revile a clear blue sky and a bright shinny yellow orb. She watched as the armies slowly collected themselves and just as slowly marched away from her home. She waited until she couldn't see any more flags or persons still near her home and then, and only then, did she collapse into the waiting arms of her best friend.

After a year of negotiations, Kaguya accepted that in order to stop another war from breaking out, she would need to marry one of the most powerful men in one of the thousands of clans that made up the elemental nations.

So she held a competition

The winner of the competition would be her husband and after four months of endless games and tests, the strongest male from the clans prevailed. Shortly after she was married and a year later she gave birth to two Sons. The eldest she named Hagoromo and the youngest she named Tonoromo, her husband was away from the palace when she gave birth, and had sent a maid from his clan's household to give her the news. When the maid found the children, she re-laid the message that Kaguya's husband had given her should the children not take after his likeness. She told Kaguya that he would be furious that his sons had her snow white hair and horns on their heads. She said that he would claimed that Kaguya was more demon then human and that he wouldn't be returning to the palace, Kaguya would need to raise the boys by herself.

She had done so without complaint, she taught them as much as she knew and even went so far as to ask the best teachers in the nations to teach her sons what she couldn't. Not once did she seek help from her husband or his clan, she refused to bow her head to the man who abandoned her and his sons because they didn't look like him.

And as the years passed and with each report that the teachers would give, Kaguya was pleased when she learned that her two sons showed to be as unique as she was.

Hagoromo, with his cheerful purple swirled eyes, was the more active and emotional of the twins. He was constantly coming up with something new to do with the abilities he inherited from his mother, he called these strange new things 'Nin jutsu's' and he was always more than happy to show and teach anyone who asked.

Tonoromo, looking every bit his mother's male twin, took after his mother's intelligence and with his father's imagination, he was able to create strange drawings he called seals. He was calmer and stricter then his older twin, enabling him to read and understand the people that surrounded him and his family. It was how he knew a young maid had a crush on his brother and how he knew that one of the more loyal Samurai in his mother's guards would have been more than happy to give Hagoromo and Tonoromo siblings.

When the boys were sixteen, their mother had become ill and at her request both had let her be escorted to the Shinju tree by twenty of her best Samurai. She didn't allow them to come with her, knowing that she was going to die once she returned to the great Shinju tree. The brothers watched her leave the palace that they had grown in; knowing that it would be the last time that either one would ever see her again.

As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months and still the Samurai didn't return, the twins were beginning to worry about the group of men. Seven months after their departure and a month after of Tonoromo's wedding, one of the Samurai from Kaguya's guard returned. He staggered and swayed until he collapsed into his wife's arms, seeing the twin boys, now men, he finally relayed Kaguya's last message to them.

"The Shinju wish's to reclaim its stolen power." The man recited his eyes wide as he tried to remember. "As such it has become a true demon, a demon Kaguya-Hime has returned her whole being to and still the Shinju seeks its lost power… by order of the princesses, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Tonoromo Ōtsutsuki must leave the palace and flee the Shinju. For surly he will absorb you as well." The man coughed harshly, blood spilt from his lips as he dragged in a ragged breath.

"This is Kaguya-Hime's final wish…" The man's voice died off in a faint whisper, his body becoming limp in his wife's arms. The two brothers shared a look before they left the weeping family of the last solider of Kaguya's personal guard. There was only one thing they could do for those they cared for… and their mother wasn't going to like it one bit.

"How strong are your seals?" Hagoromo asked his brother as he tucked his sword into place. Tonoromo thought it strange that his brother was wherein every single one of his many weapons that he specialized in.

"That'll depend on how much time I'm given to create one." Tonoromo countered as he started working in one of his larger scrolls. "When are you leaving for the Shinju?"

"Mother never did like it when we shared the same thought." Hagoromo smirked at twin, his smile slowly stretched to cover his entire face. "You still working on that tell-a-thingy?"

"It's not a 'tell-a-thingy'" Tonoromo growled as he reached for a small scroll nearby. "It's a tele_portation_ seal." Tonoromo smiled at his twin as the scroll in his hand flew across the room.

"And yes," Hagoromo yelped and glared at his smirking brother. "That should be sufficient in summoning me when you get to the Shinju." Tonoromo grinned as he returned to sketching and drawing many different seals and sub seals.

"Who's sane enough to summon you?" Hagoromo grumbled under his breath.

"You, if you want to live long enough to marry Shikanami." Tonoromo replied with a mocking grin. Hagoromo growled in warning but otherwise didn't say anything as he leaped off the balcony of their child hood room.

…

* * *

…

"Dearest," a soft voice called several hours after Hagoromo left, Tonoromo stopped his humming and turned towards the entrance of his old room, towards his slowly approaching wife. "There is news of new life… our new life..." a deep crimson blush stained her pale cheeks, her midnight brown locks were tied loosely at her shoulders and she stared worriedly at him, her hands folded in her lap.

"…_Our_ new life…" Tonoromo repeated slowly as he stared at his wife for a moment then his eyes went wide and he made disbelieving sound. Stumbling up to his feet, Tonoromo rushed to his wife's side and swept her up into a laughing hug and spun her about his childhood room.

"I could never be happier then I am right now," Tonoromo whispered into his wife's ear, kissing her gently.

"But you're still leaving…" She whispered in return, her hands clasping at his chest in a white knuckle grip. Tonoromo smiled to himself, he wondered just when she had figured it out, after all out everyone who knew him; it was only his wife who could predict his movements so well, even compared to his brother. "After all that work you put in to get me… and you're still going to give up." Tonoromo chuckled and lifted his wife's face to place another kiss on her lips.

"I'll come back for you," Tonoromo promised, he pressed his hand to her stomach and smiled at her. "For her if nothing else."

"You seem to be rather sure about that daughter you want so bad," she huffed back at him with a chiding look on her soft face.

"Call it a dream," Tonoromo chuckled back to her. "And if you give birth to a boy then we'll just try again and again until we get that daughter." She smiled and put her head on his shoulder, Tonoromo wrapped his arms around her and squeezing gently.

"I don't want you to go," She said softly. "Kaguya-kaa-san said to leave, why don't we? All of us together? We could make it…"

"But we can't run forever," Tonoromo said softly. "The Shinju will find us eventually and in the time that it spends searching for us it will do nothing more than destroy and kill any and all in its way." Tonoromo pulled away to look into his wife's frightened and yet understanding black eyes.

"It'll even hunt you and the children. I can't allow that." He kissed her forehead once more. "It'll kill me if you leave me behind so soon."

"And what about the children?" She asked, tears threatening her midnight-blue eyes. "Will you leave them so soon? Before they're even born?"

"I told you love," Tonoromo smiled as he whipped a tear away with his thumb. "I'll return to you."

"I know you'll return," She replied as she pressed her face into his palm. "I'm more worried about you returning _alive._"

Tonoromo's answering smile didn't reassure her in the least.

…

* * *

…

A day and a half later

…

* * *

…

"It's about time you showed up," Hagoromo panted with a half hearted glare at his twin. The Shinju gave out an irritated roar and sent out a wave of chakra at the twin brothers, making both young men jump and duck for cover.

"Mitsuki-chan is with child!" Tonoromo smiled at him in return throwing two large scrolls at his brother. Hagoromo thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he caught the thrown projectiles reflexively.

"Already?!" he asked bewildered. "It's been a month! Just when did you two—"

"Hagoromo focus!" Tonoromo cried out, watching as Shinju sent out an arm to capture the distracted boy. Hagoromo let out a yelp as he dogged and vanished from sight, only to appear closer to Tonoromo.

"How long have you been against it?" Tonoromo cried out as he ran off to a flatter plain nearby, hoping to draw the tree into his hopeful trap.

"I just got here!" Hagoromo snapped back. "The only thing I found out is that my Nin jutsu's don't work against it!"

"I could've told you that!" Tonoromo shouted as he laid out a scroll and ran in another direction. "You're Nin jutsu didn't work on mother! It would make sense if it didn't work on the thing that _created_ her!"

"Shut it smarty pants!" Hagoromo cried out as he raced to place the two scrolls he was given. "What are these for?!"

"I'll tell you when it gets here!" Tonoromo snapped out as he set his last scroll in the center of the field. "Now get over here!" Hagoromo grumbled as he joined his brother.

"Well? What are they for?" Hagoromo asked as he landed beside his twin, Tonoromo gave him an exasperated look, one that was creepily similar to their mothers agitated expression.

"Well we have to seal it into something," Tonoromo answered as he turned to look back at the slowly approaching tree. "It would be best if we could get these scrolls around it, but I can't see how big—"

Suddenly both brothers jumped away as the demon tree tried to crush them with another shock wave.

"Hagoromo-nii!" Tonoromo cried out. "Get the Black and Golden scrolls four hundred meters behind it! I'll do the same with the Gray and Crimson ones!"

"Right!" Hagoromo answered as he ran to do as he was told. _This better work brother._

Tonoromo smiled wistfully as he heard the Shinju give out a loud cry as it watched the brother's separate, it wasn't sure which one to go after first.

_Now I just have to believe in my brother and hopefully everything would be okay._ Tonoromo thought as he adjusted his sealing scrolls.

_Forgive me love, but I fear your intuition is correct once more._ Tonoromo steadied himself on a great stone, watching as the furious Shinju made way towards him. The great Shinju was chasing after his elusive brother who kept throwing different jutsu's at him just to make the stupid tree angry.

Tonoromo watched as his brother landed in the center of the seals, the Shinju not far behind him, he smiled bitterly before he activated the scrolls. He watched as pillars of light shot up around the Shinju and Hagoromo reaching for skies that towered even the great Shinju.

One crimson, one golden, one black, one blue and the one that Hagoromo held out before him flared out in the most brilliant of white lights that either brother had ever seen.

"Sealing art: Eternal Demon Sleep!" Tonoromo cried out forming a seal with his hands as he glared at the angry Shinju before him. The great tree cried out in anger and pain as it was ripped into nine different forms and sealed within Hagoromo.

_Forgive me love… _Tonoromo thought as he looked off in the direction of his home, his body already falling towards the earth._ I'll be waiting for you on the other side…_

"BROTHER!" a familiar voice cried out

"_...Good job...My son..._" a familiar voice chuckled at him. Just the sound of it enveloped him in a warm, welcoming embrace. "_Welcome home, son..._"

…

* * *

…

Mitsuki panted heavily in her bed as her nurse maid commanded her to push harder, giving out a loud cry, Mitsuki flopped back onto her pillows when she heard another cry. She knew that this cry was different from her own. It was the sound of her first born. Her first born child was screaming their little heart out and she couldn't be happier, the nurse maid smiled as she put the small baby beside her.

"It's a girl my lady." The old matron whispered as she pushed back Mitsuki's dark bangs from her even darker eyes.

"A girl," Mitsuki whimpered as she pressed her face as close to the crying child as she dared. "Just what he wanted… a baby girl—AAAH!" Mitsuki gave out another cry as she pressed a hand to her still swollen stomach.

"Another one!" a panicked nurse cried out to the old doctor. "She's having twins!"

"Bloody hell," Mitsuki grumbled as she started the birthing processes again. _Why is birthing twins so hellish? How did Kaguya-Hime make it?!_

"_For your sake Hago-kun, I'd better not be having twins_." Mitsuki heard the soft mumble of her best friend from the other side of the room. Mitsuki chuckled before she gave out another pain filled cry.

"Hold on Mitsuki-Hime!" the nurse cried out as she grabbed a towel, looking like she was trying to stem the flow of blood. "Mistress?" She whispered softly, the old woman looked pained as she studied the steadily flowing blood and the small patch of blue skin trying to come out.

"Get Shikanami-Hime," the old woman said softly as she dug her fingers into the young woman's body, clasping desperately for the tiny life her body was trying to eject. "She isn't going to make it…" the nurse paled as she looked at the soon to be mother and with hurt look she turned and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her dark face.

"She's here!" the old woman cried out after ten minutes full of pushing. "Mitsuki-Hime! Your daughter is here!" she placed the child next to the dark haired woman, she watched as the woman smiled and lifted a weak hand to brush pain filled fingers across her two daughter's warm foreheads.

"_I've been many places__;_

_I've traveled 'round the world__._

_Always on the search for something new__,_

_But what does it matter__?_

_When all the roads I've crossed__,_

_Always seem to return to you__…"_

Mitsuki said softly, sounding as if she was trying to sing.

"_Old familiar faces__,_

_everyone you meet__,_

_following the ways of the land__._

_Cobblestones and lanterns__ l__ining every street__._

_Calling__ me to come home again__…"_

Hagoromo and Shikanami burst from around the corner and into Mitsuki's birthing room, what they saw halted both of them in their tracks. Shikanami's hands slapped across her mouth as tears spilt from her too dark eyes. Sitting next to Mitsuki was Tonoromo; between the two were their twin daughters.

"_Dancing in the moonlight__…_

…_singing in the rain__… _

_oh, it's good__…_

_to be__…_

_back home__…_

…_again__..._"

And as Mitsuki's voice slowly faded with her favorite song, Tonormo's deep baritone picked up and finished what his wife could only barely whisper to their children.

"_Laughing in the sunlight__,_

_running down the lane__, _

_Oh__, it's good to be _

_back home again__._"

Tonoromo smiled as he pressed his forehead against his weak wife's, tears gathering in his pearl eyes.

"_When you play with fire__,_

_sometimes you get burned__._

_It happens when you take a chance or two__, _

_But time is never wasted__. _

_When you've lived and learned_

_And i__n__ time it comes back to you…_"

Hagoromo froze as he saw the life slowly leave Mitsuki's body and her spirit take form beside her husband and together they finished their song.

"_And when I got weary__,_

_I'd sit a while and rest__. _

_Memories invading my mind__, _

_All the things I'd treasured__._

_The ones I'd loved the best__, _

_Were the things that I'd left behind…_"

"_What took you so long love?_" Mitsuki asked as Tonoromo lifted himself from the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"_I told you I'd come home back for you._" Tonoromo murmured with a sad smile, Mitsuki chuckled and wrapped her arms around him.

"_You always did find a way to keep your word, no matter how late you were._" Mitsuki murmured with a smile.

"_When have I ever been late?_" Tonoromo asked with a knowing grin, Hagoromo and Shikanami watched in stunned silence as the two faded, their laughter echoing in the suddenly still room. With wobbly legs Shikanami slowly walked foreword and with unsteady legs she sat on the edge of the bed. She pushed back sweaty dark hair from her friend's peaceful face before she reached over and picked up one of the girls, she smiled and cuddled the tiny baby close to her, Hagoromo soon joining her. As he lifted the tiny baby into his arms, he gasped and fell to his knees, tears finally spilt from his purple ringed eyes.

"Sweat heart?" Shikanami called softly, her voice thick with emotion. "Is there something wrong?" Hagoromo chuckled as he tightened his hold on the too small baby in his arms.

"She's perfect," Hagoromo murmured as he locked eyes with his wife, tears still falling gently. "Their perfect."

…

* * *

…

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was the master of the five element chakra styles, as well as the yin and yang releases. Yet as he sat at his dinner table, watching as his twin sons try to steal small bits of food from his brother's daughters, Hagoromo couldn't help but think that even in death, Tonoromo still bested him in something. Tonoromo's daughters, Shuiro and Tsukiko, were every bit their father's and mother's children. Even at the age of twelve they were well mannered and respectful… when it was required at least.

There was no mistaking Tsukiko's father, even if she looked like a perfect replica of her mother, she bore Tonoromo's strange pale white eyes. She acted every bit of the perfect little Hime the maids often called her, she never seemed to make a mistake; every action was calculated and well thought out—like her parents both had the annoying habit. Tsukiko had actually came up with her own fighting style, a hand-to-hand style that was pretty damn useful if she could get within range and if Hagoromo was going to be honest with himself, he'd say that the black haired beauty was a little scary when she got mad in a fight. As both Shuiro and Indra found out on multiple occasions… as did a few other children… and some Samurai.

Shuiro was a red head with eyes as blue as the moon sometimes became, other than that, Shuiro was a near replica of the previous Kaguya who hadn't yet eaten the Shinju's fruit. Hagoromo was more than glade that Shuiro only _looked_ like her grandmother, if she had the same abilities as her, Hagoromo was sure that he just might have gone insane trying to teach her how to control her powers. As it was, Shuiro was a master Sealer. She took after her father with his strange imagination and habit of making seals for both the most useless and useful things that Hagoromo would have never thought of using them for.

Like, for example, Shuiro had a small habit of putting a strange seal in the practice grounds of the guards, making the unfortunate sparing Samurai freeze from the waist down for about five minutes. Thus forcing the two men to spare in whatever awkward position they just so happen to be in when the seal was activated—which was, occasionally, quite amusing to watch. It wasn't so amusing when a passing servant would get caught up in the seal and end up spending five minutes avoiding the strikes of the suddenly irritated Samurai.

The only good thing that came from _that_ was the few attacks that were landed inside the walls of the palace ended in failure because the servants learned very quickly how to avoid getting hit by sharp things in the most awkward of positions. Hagoromo wasn't sure what the red head did to the servant's dorms each month, but more than once he had seen the squealing girl go running through the house trying to avoid the very furious women hot on her tail... and sometimes a few Samurai where chasing her too.

_THWACK_

Hagoromo's eyes twitched as both Shuiro and Tsukiko stabbed both Indra and Asura's hands with their chopsticks.

"_Don't touch my food_," the girls said threateningly to their respective food thief. Hagoromo watched as both boys readied their own chopsticks and knew that if he didn't interfere soon, then there'd be another food fight—he wasn't in the mood to play food-dodge tonight.

"Boys," Hagoromo called, his sons froze mid strike. The girl's, smirking together from their seats, believed that they hadn't been caught. "_Girls."_ Well that whipped off their smirks.

"No fighting at the dinner table." Hagoromo warned as he placed his coup to his lips. _I need to find a woman for the girls to look up to. They act too much like boys to find appropriate husbands… I wonder if that thought is making Tonoromo squirm in his grave?_

With a new train of thought, Hagoromo watched his sons tried to continue to steal small bits of food from their older cousins without getting caught (if only they knew that Hagoromo and Tonoromo often did the same when they were young and it was Kaguya who would get after them for trying to be sneaky at the dinner table). The girls would in turn either let them steal whatever piece of food they didn't like or played the chopstick war over the piece they did like.

Hagoromo sighed as Tsukiko skimmed the edge of Indra's crimson utensil with a well placed fingernail, making the younger boy frown at his broken chopsticks, his crimson circler brows pulling down and his crimson ringed eyes narrow disdainfully at the broken pieces of wood.

"She warned you," Shuiro said softly, trying to hide her smile behind her bowl of rice.

"Just as I did," Hagoromo said just as softly, the four children stiffened and turned wiry eyes his way, not one of them daring to look into his eyes because of embarrassment. "After dinner prepare—" He didn't get to finish the sentence as the four children groaned together and the door to the room opened, reveling a shy maid bowing in the door way.

"Forgive me Hagoromo-sama," the maid said softly as she shuffled forward slightly so she could kneel within the room. "Messengers have come from the Hyunsa and the Uzunashi clans."

Hagoromo felt his brow twitch at the names, the two clans were trying to get both Tsukiko and Shuiro to marry into their families and he wasn't too sure if he should let them send their heirs here to woo the girls. The up-side is that both Asura and Indra would beat the living daylights out of the boys, the down side is that the girls were interested—_curious_, he reminded himself, the girl's were _curious_—about the heirs that they—_might_—someday marry.

"Are they still pushing our marriage?" Shuiro asked, a look of disgust twisting her pretty face. Tsukiko's only sign of irritation was the wild twitching in her right eyebrow, something that Hagoromo thought was amusing to watch on her mother's face and he found it to be just as amusing on the younger girl's.

"Yes my lady," the maid said softly. "They are waiting for an audience with Hagoromo-sama in the main lobby."

Asura and Indra shared a look that Hagoromo knew well and judging by the soft nods both Shuiro and Tsukiko gave seconds later, the girls had just given the boys permission to run off the messengers. Holding back a sigh and the urge to rub at his temples, Hagoromo made a quick decision that would _hopefully_ keep the four children from killing their guests.

"Our guests shall eat with us," Hagoromo said as he turned his purple ringed eyes towards the maid, trying to ignore the disbelieving and horrified looks on the children's faces. "They've traveled a long way, surly they are hungry… and tiered." Hagoromo regretted adding the last sentence as he saw the amused look Tsukiko and Indra shared with Shuiro and Asura.

Their guests were in for one hell-of-a dinner

…

* * *

…

Hagoromo watched amused as Indra and Asura sulked in a corner of the ceremony, Shuiro was the first to get married off to the Uzunashi clan. Her hyper and cheerful personality made the stoic and calm Kentaro a little more emotional and less like a soulless doll. It had taken the two kids, three years to admit that they liked each other and another four years for Kentaro to gain enough confidence to ask him for Shuiro's hand.

Hagoromo's eyes wondered over to the bride's maid and best man, a light dancing his eyes as he watched the young Hyunsa heir try to gain Tsukiko's attention. The white eyed girl refused to admit that she liked the boy and was content with making the boy fight for her favor—the same stunt her mother had pulled with her father.

"Father," Hagoromo turned at the sound of his eldest son's voice, the pouting teen had finally decided to talk to him at last. "Why did you give that man permission? You know his clan only seeks the power that the Ōtsutsuki name brings." Hagoromo nodded in agreement with Indra, his eyes wondering back to watch Shuiro all but topple her new husband in a crushing kiss.

"But she is happy with him; would you deny Shuiro-chan happiness to state your own dislike?" Hagoromo turned and smiled fondly at his eldest son. "If I had ordered him to fight you for Shuiro's hand then you would have killed him in seconds."

Indra thought about it for a moment before he sighed and turned away from his father, content to watch Shuiro and her new husband walk down the aisle towards the carriage that would take them to their honeymoon destination.

"She's happy that he's alive and that she gets to spend the rest of her life with him," Hagoromo said as he watched the happy couple enter the carriage and wave good bye to everyone left behind. "Why deny her that happiness? Don't we all deserve happiness?"

…

* * *

…

**Holy Cow! 44 pages! Should I have split it up into different chapters?**

**What do you think? I made such a big change to the original first chapter of 'don't fight' that when I split it up as an experiment, I got a prequel instead.**

**Who knew fixing everything would be so difficult?**

**By the way, the song was 'home again' by Blackmore's night**

**By the way I found something interesting with Kaguya's son's names!**

_**Ha**_**-go-**_**r**_**o-**_**m**_**o**

_**Ha**_**-shi-**_**r**_**a-**_**m**_**a**

**And because the Manga apparently doesn't state what Hagoromo's brother's name was, I decided to use Tobirama as a reference.**

**I just thought that it was amusing that Hagoromo and Hashirama had so many similarities with the shared letters and beginnings.**

**So when I came up with a name for Hagoromo's brother's name I had to make sure that it was similar to his own as both Hashirama and Tobirama both share 'rama' in their names; which would make Hagoromo and his brother share 'romo'.**

**Since Hagoromo and Hashirama both shared 'Ha' in the beginning of their names, then Hagoromo's brother and Tobirama would share 'To' in the beginning of their names.**

**So for an hour I sat at the table starring at a line that said 'To_romo' and trying to figure out what would be good for the middle piece. I couldn't use 'bi' in Tobi because that'd be pretty unimaginative and people would figure it out pretty quickly. **

**Hagoromo and Hashirama only shared a few similar letters, then Tobirama and 'To_romo' would only be able to share a few letters too.**

**And then it hit me! (Literally I smacked my face to kill a bug and I figured it out XD)**

**Tobirama and To**_**no**_**romo!**

**Hagoromo has three 'o's in it! So then his little brother would need three 'o's too!**

**And I tried to figure out what the opposite letter of 'b' was in the Japanese alphabet, but I couldn't come up with anything.**

**So I just figured I'd use 'n' and be done with it, I was getting a headache anyways.**

_**To**_**-bi-**_**r**_**a-**_**m**_**a**

_**To**_**-no-**_**r**_**o-**_**m**_**o**

_**Ha**_**-go-**_**r**_**o-**_**m**_**o**

_**Ha**_**-shi-**_**r**_**a-**_**m**_**a**

**I feel so proud of myself **

**Page 15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the Fight**

Chapter 2: Life Vs. Death; fate's decision

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Recap

…

* * *

…

Hagoromo's eyes wondered over to the bride's maid and best man, a light dancing his eyes as he watched the young Hyunsa heir try to gain Tsukiko's attention. The white eyed girl refused to admit that she liked the boy and was content with making the boy fight for her favor—the same stunt her mother had pulled with her father.

"Father," Hagoromo turned at the sound of his eldest son's voice, the pouting teen had finally decided to talk to him at last. "Why did you give that man permission? You know his clan only seeks the power that the Ōtsutsuki name brings." Hagoromo nodded in agreement with Indra, his eyes wondering back to watch Shuiro all but topple her new husband in a crushing kiss.

"But she is happy with him; would you deny Shuiro-chan happiness to state your own dislike?" Hagoromo turned and smiled fondly at his eldest son. "If I had ordered him to fight you for Shuiro's hand then you would have killed him in seconds."

Indra thought about it for a moment before he sighed and turned away from his father, content to watch Shuiro and her new husband walk down the aisle towards the carriage that would take them to their honeymoon destination.

"She's happy that he's alive and that she gets to spend the rest of her life with him," Hagoromo said as he watched the happy couple enter the carriage and wave good bye to everyone left behind. "Why deny her that happiness? Don't we all deserve happiness?"

…

* * *

…

End recap

…

* * *

…

Hagoromo decided a few months after Tonoromo sealed the Shinju into him that Tonoromo was a sneaky, devious little bastard. He thought this every time he meditated and found himself standing in his mindscape surrounded by the nine tailed beasts. They were childlike every time he visited, he guessed that it would take them centuries for them to grow and mature completely. They appreciated the names he had given them, but more often than not, the nine Bijuu spent their time fighting each other.

Shukaku, the one tails, wanted to kill something every other minute.

Matatabi, the two tails, wanted Shukaku to stay out of her play area or to burn everyone she could get close enough to.

Isobu, the three tails, wanted to drawn everyone around him if only to escape his fire happy siblings.

Son Gokū, the four tails, wanted to practice his attaches on Isobu and Shukaku—thus the constant fighting between Son Gokū and Shukaku.

Kokuō, the five tails, wanted to run away from everyone and possibly trample them to death while he was at it.

Saiken, the six tails, wanted to put everyone within reaching distance into an acidic bubble that would slowly melt them from existence (escaping said acidic bubble was not fun)

Chōmei, the seven tails, wanted to hide and bite anyone who got too close to _her_ territory. Hagoromo was the only exception so far, some times she let Matatabi but that was only when Kurama and the others gained up on her.

Gyūki, the eight tails, has tried more than once to strangle and pummel everyone around him… the only exception being the nine-tailed fox, Kurama.

And Kurama…

Hagoromo sighed and rubbed at his temple and turned to look at the softly dosing fox just barely out of sight of the eight lit touches in the large endless cave that was Hagoromo's mindscape. Kurama was a fox who tried his damn-est to either ignore everyone's existence or to try and murder all the other Bijuu who shared his den. Even Hagoromo had to be careful when he approached the fox, Kurama was the most territorial of them all.

_And the most stable Bijuu,_ Hagoromo thought as the baby demon fox stretched, purposefully tripping Kokuō with one of his tails while he was at it and grinned when the horse demon spat a chakra ball at him. _And the most tricky of them all. He doesn't do anything that wouldn't be to his own gain._

Hagoromo watched as Kurama grinned and stood to his full height, the small orb flying past him and thumping Shukaku in the back of his head. The sand spirit turned slowly to eye the quickly fleeing demon horse, growling Shukaku went after the five tails with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Are you going to make me separate all of you again?" Hagoromo asked as Shukaku collided with Kokuō into a tangled mess of limbs, hoofs, horse squeals and loud pained grunts. As one the nine Bijuu turned to look at him, their faces spelling curiosity (Matatabi, Isobu and Son Gokū), disbelief (Shukaku and Saiken), amusement (Gyūki and Kurama); Chōmei was a little more difficult to read, being hidden behind her shell and all.

"I came here for a reason children," Hagoromo sighed as he leaned on his staff a little more then he usually would, something he only did in the half hearted safety of his own mind. The nine Bijuu eyed him for a moment before they removed themselves from their own… whatever they were doing…

Shukaku growled out a promised beating to Kokuō, Gyūki separated Son Gokū and Isobu, Saiken wasn't that far from Hagoromo, Matatabi all but waltzed over (She was tending to her flaming fur to avoid her siblings antics), Chōmei slowly uncurled herself from her protective shell and quickly squirmed out of Kurama's tails (Apparently he was using her as a toy again). Kurama laid back down and eyed Hagoromo amusedly, showing that he was paying attention by perking one ear in the old man's direction.

"I need to choose one of my sons as an heir to the peace that I have built within the nation." Hagoromo said softly, he eyed each of the Bijuu, knowing that they wanted nothing more than to crush the life out of him. "Which one of my sons is the most fit to inherit everything that I've built? I want you to help me see what I'm missing." Each of the Bijuu rolled their eyes, snorted, sighed, said he was insane or wondered why he would ask _them_ for help when they would purposely squish him under their feet for the fun of it.

"I know you can see my memories, which son should I choose?" as one, each Bijuu turned to look at Kurama, some with their eyebrows raised but all looking expectant.

"What's the rush old man?" Kurama asked as he turned a crimson eye onto Hagoromo, ignoring his siblings. "You've never cared about naming an heir before, why now?"

"I am dyeing," Hagoromo said softly, his wrinkled face twisting in pain as his lips twisted into an ironic grin. The nine Bijuu were instantly paying attention, their bodies stiff and their eyes locked on his form.

"What do you mean you're dyeing?" Kurama asked, his head rising from where he set it on his massive paws. "We heal all of your physical needs. You are not wounded, you are not poisoned. How can you be dyeing if there is nothing wrong with you?!"

"There is more to the physical body then a wound or poison," Hagoromo said with a soft chuckle. "The human body is temporary, _I am mortal_. My body is ready to begin the next stage of life: to pass my soul onto the next world while my body stays behind to become neutrinos for the plants that I'll be buried beneath and food for the animals who eat those plants."

"There must be something we can do," Chōmei said softly, her bright crimson bug eyes eyeing her brothers and sister. "If you die then surly we will as well." _that_ got everyone's attention and each one of them began thinking of ways to fix their predicament. Being the sneaky little fox that he was, Kurama slowly and carefully wrapped one of his tails around Hagoromo and brought him closer to himself.

"How long have you known about this?" Kurama hissed low enough that the others didn't hear him as they began a shouting match. Hagoromo chuckled and patted the space just below the demon fox's eye, it should have been his cheek but that was all the old man could do.

"Tsukiko has joined her parents with the birth her last son," Hagoromo said softly, his ringed eyes clouding over with the painful memory. It was one that Kurama had made the others watch; so that the next time the old man visited, none of them would say anything unnecessary.

Not that Hagoromo knew that

"And Shuiro is fretting about her seventh pregnancy." Hagoromo continued not noticing the slight twitch in Kurama's iris. "There are worries that either she will pass in the birthing or the child won't make it to term." Shuiro was the only one of the four children that Kurama would admit (to no one but himself) that she was not only amusing but also useful.

"Asura is preparing for his first child and Indra has yet to return home…" Kurama decided long ago that Hagoromo's oldest son was a creepy bastard that should _stay_ away. "The girls couldn't inherit if I wished for them too and I worry for my sons… what if they aren't ready? What if I choose the wrong one?" Kurama sighed as he placed the old man back on his feet.

"What if you die tomorrow?" Kurama countered snorting at the thought. "What if Shuiro lives but her baby is a still born? What if they both die? If you continue on that thought plain, you'll never make your decision." Kurama yawned and stretched lazily, he turned away from Hagoromo. "We could give you a thousand reasons why one son is better than the other but ultimately it is _you_ who must make the decision." Hagoromo smiled at Kurama, he reached forward and patted the fox gently on what should have been his shoulder.

"Your offly wise for a pup," Hagoromo said softly, Kurama snapped around to retort, only to find that Hagoromo was gone and the other Bijuu were staring at him strangely.

"One word from any of you and I'll kill you." Kurama snarled at them, Shukaku grinned at the challenge.

"Kurama and Hagoromo sitting in a tree~" the sand spirit sang, Kurama howled and lunge at the Ichibi throwing everyone else out of his way.

"I didn't do anything!" Chōmei cried out in distress, she curled in on herself as Kurama wrapped a tail around her and threw her out off his way.

…

* * *

…

In reality Hagoromo could hear the nine baby Bijuu scream and scatter out of Kurama's way, even as Shukaku laughed and purposefully tripped them up or threw them between himself and the nine tails. He let a soft smile show on his face as he imagined what they must have looked like if they were human in that moment.

"Ojii-sama?" a soft voice called out gently, opening his eyes Hagoromo stared at the ghostly figure of Tsukiko standing in the doorway to his study.

"Tsukiko-chan," Hagoromo said, his smile stretching as the girl flinched and tears sprung to her purl eyes. Instantly Hagoromo realized his mistake and gave a flinch of his own, Shinobu never did like the fact that he took so much after his dead mother, or the fact that he looked like a girl regardless how he dressed or stylized his hair.

"Forgive me little one, I didn't mean that." Hagoromo said softly, ignoring the disbelieving look the child shot at him. "What is it that you need Shinobu-Kun?" The six-year-old boy bowed before he walked forward and sat before his grandfather.

"Can I ask you something Ojii-sama?" Shinobu asked softly, he was just as soft spoken as his mother was and the boy knew it hurt his father and older siblings when they looked at him or heard his voice. But great uncle wasn't like that; he knew with one look that Shinobu was a boy. He didn't flinch when he saw or heard him. He listened to what he had to say before he decided to speak himself and he never interrupted.

"Yes child," Hagoromo grinned at him as he stood and stretched. "Ask me anything that you want to know." Shinobu watched as the old man walked towards his balcony and after a wave to fallow, Shinobu rushed to the older man's side.

"W-which uncle a-are you g-going to ch-choose?" Shinobu asked hesitantly, he lowered his eyes to his feet, looking like he was expecting to get slapped for his stupidity or at least a loud shout for daring to ask such a thing. He was shocked to hear Hagoromo start laughing.

"So even you wonder who I will choose eh?" Hagoromo asked with a wink, Shinobu gave a strained smile; his pale eyes not meeting Hagoromo's ringed ones. With an amused chuckle, Hagoromo patted the small boy's midnight locks.

"Tell me Shinobu-kun what do you see?" Hagoromo asked as he waved a hand toward the view the balcony showed.

"A rare parakeet," Shinobu replied, blinking Hagoromo looked down at the boy before he followed the boy's line of sight and stared dumbly at the albino bird sitting quietly on the railing.

"Oh shoo you!" Hagoromo huffed as he waved his aged hands at the bird, making it fly away. "You ruined what I was trying show him you damn brainless wonder!"

_Who are you calling a brainless wonder?_ Chōmei asked curiously, although Hagoromo could hear the undertone of warning in the bug's soft voice.

_Not you, _Hagoromo replied as he turned to look back down at the six year old, he felt the normally shy bug back down and remove herself from his mind to engage whoever it was that was currently laughing.

"Now what do you see?" Hagoromo asked as he waved his hand again, the boy blinked up at him before tilting his head to the side.

"…The wall? The sky?" Shinobu asked confused by the question, Hagoromo slapped a hand on his face as all _nine_ Bijuu thought it was time to interrupt his thoughts with their loud laughter.

_He's too damn dumb to let live, _Shukaku sneered. _Why not kill him and save everyone the trouble?_

_Leave him be._ Matatabi chuckled. _Fate will kill him herself, you'll see._

_Just throw him over the edge, _Kurama laughed._ He'll save himself if he's worth anything._

_He's only six you guys, be nice,_ Hagoromo sighed as he slumped his shoulders. _He's like Chōmei, he properly can't see over the railing._

_Even Chōmei would be able to see over that railing,_ Kokuō snickered, dogging a swipe from their smallest member.

_Offly small for a six year old,_ Gyūki snickered out.

_All of you leave me be, I'm trying to teach the boy something here…_ Hagoromo heard the demons snort and chuckle as they each receded from his mind. Sighing in relieve Hagoromo swooped the boy into his arms and placed him on the railing, once more he swept an arm out towards the view.

"What do you see Shinobu-kun?" Hagoromo asked, he watched as the boy's eyes widened comically. As the boy memorize the sight before him, Hagoromo swept his eyes out to look at the scene with the boy and for a moment, that neither one would ever forget, everything was peaceful.

Then with a gasp of pain, Hagoromo's hand snapped towards his chest leaving his wooden staff to knock the boy in the head sending him off balance. With a loud cry Shinobu gripped at the top of the railing of the balcony as his feet scraped uselessly at the offered wall; Hagoromo knew nothing what happened to Shinobu as he fainted against the wall, his body sliding to the ground. Hagoromo could hear the wild cursing and screaming that the Bijuu were doing, their voices slowly echoing into one as his world slowly turned black.

…

* * *

…

_Return it,_ a familiar voice snarled, a great crimson eye glared down at him. _Return it!_

_Wake my son…_another familiar voice whispered, giving the crimson eye a softer look. _Wake up Hago-kun, wake up._

With shuddering gasp, Hagoromo's eyes snapped open, looking around himself dazedly he saw that he was laying in his room. Gasping desperately for breath, Hagoromo blinked hard to focus his sight and with a pained grunt, he forced himself to sit up. The door to his room opened up just as he finished moving, looking up Hagoromo saw both his sons panting in the doorway. Clearly they heard him moving and came to see what was going on, giving a weak smile he waved both boys into his room.

_No their not boys anymore…_ Hagoromo thought as he watched them both take a stand at the base of his bed._ Their men now…_

Asura watched his father worriedly, tears threatening to show themselves as he willed them away. Indra just watched him passively, as if he was curious as to what was going to happen next.

"I have a question for you," Hagoromo said before breaking into a coughing fit. _I really don't have much time left…_

"Maybe you should get some rest," Asura said hurriedly. "I'll get the doctor."

"No," Hagoromo grouched shaking his head. "No time." Asura flinched as Hagoromo coughed again, this time staining his hanger chief with a mouth full of blood.

_There's no time,_ Chōmei said quietly, sounding as if she might cry. _There's nothing any of us can do…_

_Your organs are failing…_ Kurama noted, sounding as if he was curious about the strange thing unraveling before him. _Quickly state your last words before you die… before we die…_

_Say you're goodbyes before you kill us all._ Shukaku growled out, angry at both himself for not stopping this and at Hagoromo for not releasing them.

"What is the ultimate key to peace?" Hagoromo rasped out, looking at both of his sons for the first time since Tsukiko's funeral.

"Force and strength is the ultimate key to peace." Indra answered, his crimson eyes blazing down on the weakened form of his father. Hagoromo showed nothing as he turned his ringed eyes on Asura, the young boy gulped as he hesitated to answer.

"L-love," Asura said softly, when Indra snorted and covered the action with a cough the young man stood a little straighter. "Love is the ultimate key to peace."

"Indra," said man straightened and locked his crimson eyes with his father's violet ones. "Why do you think that force and strength is the ultimate key to peace?" That was not what he was expecting and Hagoromo saw the confusion flash in his red eyes; seeing that Indra didn't have an answer he turned to Asura instead.

"Asura, Why do you belief that love is the ultimate key to peace?"

"Because without love there's no trust and without trust there's no bonds." Asura answered. "When one looses their bond with someone then there is nothing to keep them together, nothing that'll keep them at peace with each other. Even if that peace is temporary, at least something will come of it." Hagoromo visibly relaxed, his eyes softening as he nodded at Asura.

"You are the inheritor of my Ninshū." Hagoromo said with a proud smile on his face and before either brother could say anything he fainted backwards, his eyes closed and his chakra was suddenly missing from the room. Shocked at the words spoken Indra stared at his father's body before he realized what had just happened, then with Asura at his side, both brothers bolted from the room and raced towards the nearest doctor.

…

* * *

…

Hagoromo stared at his nine creations from where he lay on the ground. He was dying and leaving his nine best creations behind to deal with humanity.

That wasn't very smart of him

"Old man," Kurama said from his place, his nine tails twitched uneasily behind him. "Someone is coming…"

"Perhaps you should flee…" Hagoromo whispered softly, his nine creations raised their eyebrows at him. "Of course not…" Hagoromo sighed deciding it must have been one of his sons trying to wake him again. "I wish my sons would stop bickering, it's ridiculous…"

"This is not one of your sons…" Matatabi said, she stood and snarled at a location just outside of the circle of demons. "He's one of us… but… he's not one of us… his scent is strange…"

"Hmm?" Hagoromo turned and looked at his flaming, two tailed cat. "What does he smell like?"

"Like blood," Matatabi nearly snarled. "Like fire, like smoke, like death... He smells like… like…" Matatabi stopped as she glanced back behind herself, slightly unsure.

"Like me…" Kurama said softly, he stood and readied himself, his ears lay back. "Why does he smell like me, old man?" Hagoromo didn't get the chance to answer before a bright orange and white light exploded in the direction that the two tailed cat was facing. Hagoromo felt Shukaku cover him with his sand, the one-tailed sand spirit was always overprotective of him, even if he'd never admit it. Hagoromo patted the Ichibi's hand gently as he used it as a crutch to sit up, Shukaku was very careful in using his sand to help Hagoromo up. Hagoromo was surprised to find a large glowing orange mass in the place where the light had come from, it felt the same as Kurama's chakra, but the young kit was crouching close to the ground next to him.

"Who are you?" Hagoromo called out, Matatabi growled lowly at the mass; the other Bijuu standing between the orange mass and Hagoromo protectively.

A new voice groaned painfully. "I went too far…"

"Who are you?" Hagoromo called out, he saw the orange mass seem to turn and then he saw the black outline of a fox's face, Hagoromo recognized the face instantly.

"Old man…" the mass said as it blinked slowly, Hagoromo lifted an eyebrow at him. "I got sealed in a gutsy brat…" the orange mass was so very tired, it was difficult to ignore the soft pants that the orange mass tried to hide or the way he kept snapping his eyes open when they drooped too far.

"What happened?" Hagoromo asked, the orange mass blinked slowly at him.

"Naruto is what happened," the Orange mass nearly snarled before becoming tired once more. "Gutsy brat how dare he… ask for this, I should have killed him… when I had the chance…"

"What happened?" Hagoromo asked again. "Why are you like that?" the orange mass looked away from him as if ashamed.

"You're Kurama… from another time line aren't you?" the orange mass, future Kurama, heaved a heavy sigh; confirming Hagoromo's words.

"The future isn't that… bright for us tailed beasts…" the orange mass whispered softly. "A man tried to create Shinju…"—Hagoromo stiffened at this—"and failed…" Hagoromo let out a relived sigh. "At the price of the brats' home… he asked me to save her…" Hagoromo looked back up at the orange mass. The other tailed beasts were still wary of him and kept a tight circle around Hagoromo, they weren't interested in dyeing any sooner than they were already.

"Save who?" Hagoromo asked, the orange mass turned back to his creator.

"Sorry old man…" the future Kurama sighed. "I hadn't meant to come so far back… but she needed a healer…"

Hagoromo watched as a form began to take shape within the orange mass of what was left of Kurama. Little by little Hagoromo and the others saw a small human like shape get closer and closer to them. Then suddenly, Hagoromo could make out the form of a young woman with short hair and very little clothing. Either she didn't wearing much, which was difficult to believe because of the current time frame Hagoromo lived in, or whatever hell she was put through turned her clothes and almost all of her skin into ribbons. She was bloody and muddy with a hole in her chest and lines, starting from a hollowed out diamond on her forehead, swirled down to wrap almost whimsically around her center and limbs.

"Who is this?" Hagoromo asked as Shukaku allowed him to get closer to the tiny bleeding form. It was obviously female, but she was weak and slowly dying, if something wasn't done quickly, then not even Kurama could save the young woman.

"A _human_." Matatabi growled lowly, Hagoromo nodded as he realized that he couldn't tell the difference between the woman's blood, skin and her cloths—they were all the same color of red.

"She saved us many times with nothing in return…" the orange mass whispered, "but now…"

"You had only meant to go back in time to find a healer for this girl?" Hagoromo asked doubtfully, as Shukaku brought him just close enough to catch a glimpse of something odd for a human being.

"Why does she have pink hair?" Hagoromo asked curiously, the orange mass before him barked out a heavy deep laugh.

"That is a good question old man…" future Kurama replied. "She was my last host's teammate… and… hopeful mate…" Hagoromo looked up into the inky black face of the orange mass. It broke his heart that his most stable creation would be reduced to this huge tired mass of chakra with no real form.

"You're last host?" Hagoromo asked, the thought making him frown. "What was it you called him again?"

"A gutsy brat," Kurama dead panned. "He wanted nothing more… than to save her…"

"But you can't?" Matatabi asked from her place close to the circle. "Since when can you _not_ heal anything?"

"Since she has two souls…" Kurama replied with a tiered glare at the flaming cat. "The other one doesn't like me… and won't let me heal her… completely…"

"Interesting…" Hagoromo murmured softly. "Did you try asking her?" Kurama blinked at him slowly before he looked away with a sigh, Hagoromo chuckled at the mass. "What do you want of me?"

"It was not you… I was seeking help from…" Kurama said quietly. "It was this girl's… teacher…"

"And what went wrong with your jutsu?" Hagoromo asked, he sounded as if he was about to lecture poor little Kurama.

"Too much urgency…" Kurama replied grumpily. "The brat… was insistent… he'd give his… life for her…" Hagoromo smiled up at his future Kitsune, he knew that feeling and as he looked at the very unsteady kit beside him he understood that the two Kitsune's were two vastly different beings. "She was his… everything…"

"I will help you with this girl." Hagoromo said, straightening in Shikaku's giant paw. _The seal was tied to my life force; my death will set them free… hopefully._

"You are too weak…" Kurama replied blinking at him slowly.

"So are you…" Hagoromo countered, he watched as the bubbly, tiered mass of energy thought about it before something seemed to click in his head.

"She could save you…" Kurama said, seemingly gaining strength. "I could try to save her again… but…"

"You'll cease to exist…" Hagoromo replied with a click of his tongue, this wasn't what he had in mind when he released them from the seal on his body. "I have no intention of living much longer then I have already—" but the orange mass pulled the strange girl back into himself, out of the reach of Hagoromo; the nine baby Bijuu readied for an attack, yanking him away from the orange mass that was left of Kurama.

"That wasn't necessary," Hagoromo said as he stared up at the sad smiling kitsune. "You'll really die for her?"

"To repay my debt," Kurama answered. "And… to keep a promise… stupid brat…" Kurama mumbled the last part as he turned away from Hagoromo, but even he could hear the affection the fox had for his last container.

"You've grown," Hagoromo replied softly, the older Kurama turned to look at him and gave a smile that if on a small human child, would have looked like he was proud of the compliment and embarrassed of it at the same time.

"She's accepted…" Kurama whispered softly, slowly he began to shrink away from his creator and Shukaku and the others continued to advance towards the shrinking Orange mass. Before he completely disappeared around Sakura, Kurama gave Hagoromo a sad smile. "I've adjusted her memories… to seem more like… visions then memories… also there's… something else that I didn't plan…" Hagoromo's eyes widened as he caught sight of what the orange mass was mumbling about.

The young woman was visibly _shrinking_; it was like watching a tape in rewind

"You made her become a child in addition of saving her life?" Hagoromo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a fool…" Matatabi mumbled looking away from the shrinking girl, the fox laughed softly at this, a tear slipping out of his eye to hang off his nose almost mockingly.

"The boy… rubbed off on me…" Kurama coughed out with a smile as the tear finally fell and splashed Hagoromo in the face.

"Thanks," Hagoromo said sarcastically. "You plan on telling me what you're doing?" Hagoromo asked as he noticed that the girl was at least physically six years old now and had nine shiny tails wrapping around her legs protectively.

_Not yet, she's not small enough yet. I'm almost there, just a little longer…_Kurama smiled at Hagoromo._ Just a little longer and then she'll have a real new beginning. Hopefully she'll believe that she was born and raised here by this man…_

"She still needs… you're magic… old man…" Kurama disappeared into the tiny newborn baby with a fading chuckle. _See brat? I can keep a promise..._

Hagoromo huffed as Shukaku gently caught the tiny baby from falling to the hard floor. Shukaku lifted the tiny bundle closer to Hagoromo as they returned to the circle that Hagoromo had planned to die in.

"At least she's cute…" Matatabi whispered as she sniffed the tiny form, Hagoromo snorted and reached a hand out. "What are you doing?"

"Oh relax; Kurama healed me enough," Hagoromo replied with a smile. "You grow up to be quite sneaky." Hagoromo said as he turned to the young kit trying to sniff the tiny baby secretly, Kurama's eyes widened and he shrank away slightly. Hagoromo laughed and allowed his hand to glow green as he pressed his hand over the softly whining baby girl; it'd take hours to ensure this girl wouldn't die from the immense transformation and power boost.

…

* * *

…

**So I went to Naruto wiki to see if Hagoromo's page and his brother's page had been updated…**

**And now I feel **_**so**_** incredibly stupid…**

**Hagoromo's little brother was named ****Hamura**

**Talk about being off!**

**Should I change it? I put so much work into that name...**

**Page 14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the Fight**

Chapter 3: Human or Demon

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Recap

…

* * *

…

"Thanks," Hagoromo said sarcastically. "You plan on telling me what you're doing?" Hagoromo asked as he noticed that the girl was at least physically six years old now and had nine shiny tails wrapping around her legs protectively.

_Not yet, she's not small enough yet. I'm almost there, just a little longer…_Kurama smiled at Hagoromo._ Just a little longer and then she'll have a real new beginning. Hopefully she'll believe that she was born and raised here by this man…_

"She still needs… you're magic… old man…" Kurama disappeared into the tiny new born baby with a fading chuckle. _See brat? I can keep a promise..._

Hagoromo huffed as Shukaku gently caught the tiny baby from falling to the hard floor. Shukaku lifted the tiny bundle closer to Hagoromo as they returned to the circle that Hagoromo had planned to die in.

"At least she's cute…" Matatabi whispered as she sniffed the tiny form, Hagoromo snorted and reached a hand out. "What are you doing?"

"Oh relax; Kurama healed me enough," Hagoromo replied with a smile. "You grow up to be quite sneaky." Hagoromo said as he turned to the young kit trying to sniff the tiny baby secretly, Kurama's eyes widened and he shrank away slightly. Hagoromo laughed and allowed his hand to glow green as he pressed his hand over the softly whining baby girl; it'd take hours to ensure this girl wouldn't die from the immense transformation and power boost.

…

* * *

…

End recap

…

* * *

…

"Congrats everyone," Hagoromo announced as he sat in the center of the ring nearly a day and a half later, he held the tiny bundle in the air. "You all got a new sister!" Hagoromo watched as each of the Bijuu stepped forward and sniffed the tiny baby, only Matatabi got too close and the baby Bijuu pulled out one of her whiskers. As Hagoromo laughed, Matatabi turned away from the girl and pouted as she faced the near darkness of the large, endless chamber. Kurama stared at the tiny girl for a moment before he turned away, much to the baby's disappointment. Hagoromo quickly wrapped his arms around the suddenly crying girl and tried to calm her.

Kurama sighed and lay on the floor tiredly, _If she keeps this up I'll kill her before the end of the day._

He really didn't want anything to do with the child that would eventually be the cause of his death. But when Hagoromo placed the crying bundle near him, she started to play with one of his twitching tails and started laughing. Kurama lifted his head and looked back at the tiny baby and Hagoromo, who had the gull to smile cheerfully at him.

"See? She's not half bad," Hagoromo said as he sat on the ground a few feet away, Kurama pushed himself up onto his hunches and watched as the girl tried to catch one of his tails.

"I have to go back to my house, I'll return soon." Hagoromo said suddenly as he stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow morning…" Hagoromo watched as Kurama apparently ignored him as he decided to dangle the very tip of one of his tails before the baby, she laughed and tried to catch the tail.

Hagoromo smiled and disappeared from sight, an hour later and the new member of the Bijuu family was asleep against Kurama's front paw sucking on one of her own tails in her sleep.

"Is she supposed to be doing that?" Matatabi asked as she lowered her face down to look closely at the baby, she didn't feel like getting another one of her whiskers ripped out. Which was why she waited until the baby fell asleep to get close to her a second time.

"I'll become concerned when she start's choking," Shukaku replied as he got board of watching the entertaining bundle and began walking away. "She seems to like Kurama the most." Kurama shot his brother a half hearted glare before he looked back down at the sleeping baby, deciding that she had a good idea and lowered his head next to her.

"What's her name going to be?" Matatabi asked as she sat a few feet away from Kurama and his temporary charge.

It was then that the Bijuu realized that the future-Kurama didn't tell them the human girl's name

…

* * *

…

When Hagoromo returned to the chamber where his nine creations were he found them all in a circle talking with the tiny bundle sleeping in Kurama's tails, even the fox was out cold as he curled around the tiny child. Getting closer to the softly talking group Hagoromo listened in on the conversation… only to see that Gyūki and Kurama was using their tails to keep everyone separate and somewhat peaceful.

"Yuriko?" _that's Saiken_

"No" _Matatabi was being picky again…_

"Mayonaka?" _defiantly Shukaku._

"How does that fit?" _Is Matatabi against everyone?_

"Oh I know!" _that was Son Gokū_, "Inna Tamashi! Because she has two souls!"

Silence…

"Not even close…" Shukaku snapped

"That's a… little redundant." Kokuō replied, Son Gokū growled and swished a tail at him.

Hagoromo agreed with the sand spirit and demon horse. Hagoromo watched as the Bijuu actually stopped and thought about a name… and somehow fought at the same time. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know how they did that, it was like they beat each other into a pulp was their way of talking to each other.

"How about Shunsetsu?" Hagoromo suggested in a soft voice, he hoped that because he was currently hiding behind Kurama's ear they wouldn't notice that it was his voice. Matatabi snapped around and quickly sat before Kurama like an obedient child, Hagoromo sagged a little at the thought that he couldn't quite trick them; then again they always knew where he was.

"That's a wonderful name!" Matatabi said with a very feline looking smile. "We couldn't think up of anything so I'm glad you came up with such a good name!"

"Didn't Chōmei say something similar earlier?" Shukaku asked Kokuō who sat next him.

"I doubt she was actually listening," The horse sighed and shook his head softly at his brother. "I think she was just stalling until Hagoromo-san got here."

"How'd you come up with that one?" Matatabi asked, deliberately ignoring her brothers. _I'll kill 'em later…_

"Well it's spring right now," Hagoromo said as he slid down Kurama's shoulder and landed on the young fox's tail and made his way to sat next to Kurama's foot and picked up the squirming baby girl. "So when I came here and saw you lot thinking up names, I figured it was worth a shot."

"Well I like it," Matatabi said, her tails swishing behind her. "Her new name is Shunsetsu… spring snow…"

"That's a fitting name; a lot of cherry blossoms are white after all." Kurama said as he looked down on the tiny baby, she giggled and started sucking on one of her tails. "Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know," Hagoromo said as he replaced the baby's tail with a new toy, to which she squealed and flung it around in her hand like she was showing Hagoromo her new trophy. "Each of you did something strange when you were younger, and some of you still do. That's a part of growing up, _no one_ in this world is perfect, and so I don't expect any of you to _be_ perfect."

"Aren't you perfect?" Chōmei asked softly, Hagoromo gave a heartfelt laugh at the shy little bug.

"Oh no," Hagoromo said with a wide smile. "Especially me, I'm only human. I'm full of all kinds of faults."

"Like what?" Matatabi asked as she settled onto the ground. "What are your faults, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki?"

"Well…" Hagoromo thought about it for a moment. "Well I have too much pride, recklessness and foolishness. I had too much pride in myself and my brother's abilities, believing that we could fight and seal the Shinju, your previous life, and come out with our lives. We had fought with the Shinju… and Tonoromo did create a seal that would seal the demon tree… but it had split the Shinju into nine different forms. Thus making the demon tree both weak and strong it at the same time… and it cost him his life."

"Us?" Chōmei said from her half hidden place. "Your brother made us?"

"Yes and no." Hagoromo chuckled. "He was the one who made the seal that put you nine into me. I doubt he meant for you nine to be born because of the seal arrangement, but you all came into being through my brother's miscalculation." Hagoromo took a deep breath as he freed his finger from the giggling baby in his arms. "The way I see it, Tonoromo didn't just give his life in exchange for his wife and unborn children, but he also gave it for all of you." Hagoromo smiled bitterly at the demons. "Forgive me little Bijuu, but that is not something I can simply apologize for."

"But it's like you said," Chōmei said after the first ever deafening silence. "You said you're only human, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I suppose that'll depend on the people you meet," Hagoromo answered. "There are all kinds of people in this world, some good and some bad."

"Is she going to be a bad person?" Isobu asked just as softly as Chōmei, he was starring at the yawning baby in Hagoromo's arms. "We know nothing about her, how do we know that she was a good person? What if she worse than Shukaku or Kurama?"

"Watch it slug," Shukaku warned while Kurama narrowed his eyes, with the tiny baby on his paw he couldn't attach without hurting her. Hagoromo brushed his fingers across the baby's forehead, revealing a violet diamond beneath her snowy locks.

"Well," Hagoromo started as he sat back and thought about the question for a moment. "The future Kurama said that she had saved his container many times and that she had even saved him, without any payment or request." Hagoromo paused as he freed a lock of his hair from the tiny baby's grasp with a soft smile. "She had saved him without anything in return, until now…"

"So... is she one of the good ones?" Matatabi asked softly as she eyed the tiny girl as if she couldn't make up her mind about her.

"I don't know," Hagoromo answered. "We will find out soon enough…"

…

* * *

…

Several years later

…

* * *

…

"Father!" cried out a feminine voice, turning an old man with white hair stared at the blur of white and pink rushing towards him. "Father!" cried the voice again and it took everything the old man had not to topple over as the small child tackled into his stomach.

"Shunsetsu-chan what did I tell you about that?" Hagoromo chided with a soft smile. "What are you doing here?" The small girl looked up at him from beneath her white locks, tears in her emerald eyes.

"Bad people!" Shunsetsu cried out, tears dripping from her eyes. "Kura-nii said to get you." Shunsetsu said as she hick-upped and rubbed at her eyes, Hagoromo smiled as he kneeled before the girl. She was the only one out of the nine—ten, he reminded himself again, it was strange to say that—Bijuu who could escape the seal on his body. The down side was that she almost always appeared in the small clearing that Tonoromo and Hagoromo had done the sealing for the Shinju in.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Hagoromo asked, the tiny four-year-old girl shook her head, long white hair swished around her head like a wide curtain in the wind.

"Smell," Shunsetsu said as she tapped her nose before wrinkling it in disgust. "They smelled _really bad,_" Shunsetsu whined as she rubbed almost tiredly at her eyes.

"What did they smell like?" Hagoromo asked with a soft frown, Shunsetsu paused as she thought about the question.

"Like… red stuff," Shunsetsu answered looking disgusted at the thought. "Shuka-nii likes red stuff." Hagoromo sighed as he thought of Shukaku and the strange speaking habits of Shunsetsu. Each of his creations were given a strange name, Kurama was Kura, Shukaku was Shuka as examples; he often thought that the small girl did it just see her brothers and sisters scowl at her.

"These are my sons," Hagoromo said as he turned Shunsetsu's attention towards the two men standing just behind him. "They will protect you until I return, understand?" Shunsetsu stared at the two men for a moment, an odd green glow taking over her eyes as she stared at the two. Suddenly she pointed at the two men, startling them.

"Bad blood!" Shunsetsu cried out as she clutched at Hagoromo's arms. "Bad blood for centuries to come! Hatred will grow till nothing left of second son and then both sons' disappear!" Hagoromo frowned at Shunsetsu, grasping her shoulder's gently Hagoromo turned the small child to look at him.

"Shunsetsu wake up," Hagoromo ordered with a light shake of the child's shoulders. "Wake up and remember who you are." Shunsetsu blinked with a gasp, staring up at Hagoromo, she breathed slowly until the odd glow in her eyes faded and she swayed tiredly on her feet. Sighing Hagoromo picked up the small girl and turned towards his sons, completely aware of Shunsetsu's fallen coat reveling her nine perfectly white tails.

"...Is she a new Bijuu?" Indra asked as he eyed the tails; Hagoromo stared at his two sons, before he nodded hesitantly.

"She is the nine tailed human kitsune," Hagoromo answered as he passed her off to Asura gently. "Sometimes she can see into the future…" Hagoromo added slowly, unsure if he should tell them about her.

_Bad blood for centuries to come? _Hagoromo thought as he stared at the young man fretting to hold Shunsetsu without toppling over or accidently waking her. _Hatred will grow till nothing left of second son? Both sons disappear?_

"Keep her safe until I return." Hagoromo said as he watched both of his sons for a reaction, Asura was trying not to let her slip through his arms and Indra seemed to be interested in the small child but that was all he could tell. Hagoromo turned and rushed off to the mountain where he would check the small field where the Shinju was sealed into his body and then speak with the nine Bijuu himself.

"So we go back to the house now right?" Indra asked as he eyed the sleeping child in his brother's arms, the younger brother nodded and disappeared from sight.

_Shukaku moves sand, Matatabi has telepathy, Isobu makes coral, Son Gokū is an arsonist, Kokuō breaks sound barriers, Saiken is a slime ball, Chōmei transfers chakra, Gyūki creates ink, and Kurama heals and destroys at the same time._ Indra watched as his brother landed next to their older sister Shuiro a few hundred feet away, the tiny human Bijuu was quickly handed off to her before Asura turned to look curiously at him.

"And the youngest of them all, Shunsetsu," The eldest son smiled. "Shunsetsu, the human Kitsune, she sees into the future." The young man chuckled before he waved at his family and disappeared from sight.

"This is bound to be fun…"

…

* * *

…

Hagoromo watched from his house's rooftop as his nine little Bijuu scattered in different directions. He knew he didn't have much time left, in fact he could only watch them scatter because of the youngest Bijuu was by his side, keeping his soul from moving on until the last of the demons disappeared. His body was laying in his room directly beneath him but the tiny white demon beside him was keeping his soul in the world of the living to make his last wish come true. Hagoromo's hand twitched tighter around the tiny hand clutching at him fearfully.

"Father," the voice was small and frightened. _Is it too late?_

Hagoromo took a deep breath from where he sat on the roof of his home; it was amazing that he still couldn't feel any pain. _This little one is one hell-of-a being._

"Can I heal you now?" The soft voice asked childishly, Hagoromo chuckled lightly at the strange question. "Can't I heal you, father?" Feeling the child tighten her hold on his hand and sleeve, the old man closed his eyes and patted the small girl's hand reassuringly.

"Fear not my child," Hagoromo said softly as he looked down on 'his' youngest creation, she grew only slightly slower than most humans, she was physically eight but it's been a decade since she was first brought to him. "Shunsetsu-chan, which one of your brother's do you… see clearly?" The small girl looked curiously up at her creator before she tilted her head and her eyes became unfocused, a strange glow forming in her eyes. She was young and inexperienced and yet, on occasions, she was wise beyond her years and still held the innocence that children were famed for. She had a heavy burden that she didn't yet understand. Hagoromo heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the small girl try and concentrate for the first time on her abilities.

"Kura-nii clearest," the small eight-year-old girl said softly. "Sometimes Shuka-nii too…" then a frown marred her rather large forehead, pulling her brows down and twisting her lips.

"Sometimes, others…" she frowned before she clarified her words. "Humans… not born yet, but _very_ important." Hagoromo didn't let his frown show as he nodded understandingly; her memories were surfacing faster than they were supposed to.

"Then follow Kurama," Hagoromo smiled down at the shocked face of the small girl beside him, never before had he told her to choose one sibling over the others, she was the only being that all the Bijuu could spend time with and not try to kill her after five minutes.

"You cannot save me, my child." Hagoromo quickly continued before Shunsetsu could try to counter him. "I do not wish to live much longer," Shunsetsu's emerald eyes stared fearfully up at him, Hagoromo chuckled at the tiny girl beside him.

"Quickly now," Hagoromo ordered as he gently pushed Shunsetsu towards the fleeing form of Kurama. "If you don't go soon, he'll leave you behind again." Shunsetsu sniffed and nodded her head, before she could get a dozen steps away from him, kunai quickly pierced her layered kimono—quickly and effectively pinning her to the roof of the house. Releasing a startled cry, Shunsetsu fell to her knees, her snow white hair following her in a wide, graceful ark.

"Shunsetsu!" Hagoromo cried as he tried to stand, gasping he flailed his arms around himself, staring at his quickly fading hands Hagoromo began to panic anew: he was leaving the physical world. He had lived an extra decade because of her presence at his side… but now it was time to leave.

"Father!" Shunsetsu cried out, her tears spilling from her eyes, she turned as if she was going to return to his side. _I'm scared! What is this? What's going to happen to me?_

"Shunsetsu Run!" Hagoromo cried, he was dismayed that her just taking a few steps away from him made him begin to disappear already. He shouldn't have been so surprised; she was, after all, the only thing that was keeping him there. "Do as you're told!" The girl hesitated and before Hagoromo could do much of anything else, he watched as the paper on the ends of the kunai's that held down Shunsetsu's skirts glowed.

It didn't take him long to realize what was about to happen. _No! Anything but this! Kami-sama no!_

"Shunsetsu, Run away!" but his cry was too late, the ten forms landed around Shunsetsu and the roof glowed as a sealing jutsu was activated. Hagoromo cried out in anguish as Indra appeared in front of him before he turned to eye the weeping Shunsetsu.

"Sealing art:" the young man whispered with a satisfied smirk, he couldn't see his father weeping just behind him. "Demon sleep!" then everything fell silent, letting only the pain filled scream echo in the sudden silent night, the demons stilled and turned towards them, their eyes wide and their hearts freezing at the bright glow on top of the roof of Hagoromo's home.

"SHU—SE—TSUUU—!"

…

* * *

…

Indra Ōtsutsuki watched as the tiny baby in his arms, went from a black-eyed beauty to a green-eyed beauty, a purple diamond took shape on her forehead, two signs that the sealing is complete. Indra stared curiously at the space that the girl was sitting before she was caught in the seal. Thinking nothing of it, he turned and left the bodies of his helpers behind. He had supplied the baby for the sealing, but those who did the sealing had died in the process, not something he saw coming.

"Retreat!" Indra called as he landed near a few of his men. "Tell the others, we're retreating!" Indra continued fleeing his once home, not waiting to see if anyone had followed his orders. He heard others quickly crying out 'Retreat! Retreat!' but he honestly didn't know if anyone truly was. Explosions were still going off; pain filled cries were still heard from the wounded and the ferrous roars of the tailed beasts could still be heard and his brother's men were still trying to capture him.

"Master!" one of Indra's men called out. "They're gaining on us, what do we do?" Indra stayed silent as he thought, he looked down at the crying baby in his arms.

"Is little brother with them?" Indra asked, s_urely little brother wouldn't be that foolish…_

"Not that we could tell," was the answer, Indra nodded his head in thought as he continued running.

"Maika set up traps then catch up," Indra ordered. "Kaima make sure he doesn't fail."

"Right!"

…

* * *

…

Indra stared at his brother a few feet away from him; his arms were spread out behind him keeping his three sons, two daughters and wife partially hidden from view. It had been nearly a decade since he last saw his baby brother.

"Asura," Indra growled lowly, his eyes bled crimson as he glared hatefully at his younger brother. "What do you want?"

"The girl," Asura growled back, his black eyes glaring furiously at Indra's crimson orbs. "Where is Shunsetsu?" Indra smirked back at him and readied himself for a particularly nasty fight.

"Like I'd tell you," Indra mocked he readied his sword in one hand and formed a hand sign with the other. "You'll never find her."

"You traitor," Asura growled, tears threatening his eyes. "Father ordered us to protect her!" Asura cried as he charged, Indra met him half way.

"You'll never get her!" Indra cried out, he knew his wife would take their children off to a safe location, he also knew that he wasn't going to survive this particular fight. So he made the decision to take his brother down with him.

"Die!"

…

* * *

…

**So I went to Naruto wiki to see if Hagoromo's page and his brother's page had been updated…**

**And now I feel **_**so**_** incredibly stupid…**

**Hagoromo's little brother was named ****Hamura**

**Talk about being off!**

**Should I change it? I put so much work into that name...**

**Page 11**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before the fight**

Chapter 4: Green eyed Uchiha

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Recap

…

* * *

…

Indra stared at his brother a few feet away from him; his arms were spread out behind him keeping his three sons, two daughters and wife partially hidden from view. It had been nearly a decade since he last saw his baby brother.

"Asura," Indra growled lowly, his eyes bled crimson as he glared hatefully at his younger brother. "What do you want?"

"The girl," Asura growled back, his black eyes glaring furiously at Indra's crimson orbs. "Where is Shunsetsu?" Indra smirked back at him and readied himself for a particularly nasty fight.

"Like I'd tell you," Indra mocked he readied his sword in one hand and formed a hand sign with the other. "You'll never find her."

"You traitor," Asura growled, tears threatening his eyes. "Father ordered us to protect her!" Asura cried as he charged, Indra met him half way.

"You'll never get her!" Indra cried out, he knew his wife would take their children off to a safe location, he also knew that he wasn't going to survive this particular fight. So he made the decision to take his brother down with him.

"Die!"

…

* * *

…

End recap

…

* * *

…

Several centuries later

…

* * *

…

"Hay have you ever heard of the green eyed Uchiha?" a young man asked softly as he eyed a group of men sitting at a table nearby, they each had a red and white fan on their backs—they were Uchiha's.

"No, why?" replied the man's friend, interest gleaming in his eyes. Completely unaware of the fact that said group of Uchiha's where suddenly watching them wirily. "I thought all Uchiha's had black eyes and hair?"

"Well not all of them have black hair, some have brown and I've seen one with a dingy gray-white color before." Corrected the previous man, he wasn't so unaware of the group, but he was unaware of the watchers a few feet behind his person; a group of young men with a double headed trident sewn onto their clothing.

"I heard a rumor about the green eyed Uchiha, apparently they're the strongest member in the entire Uchiha clan, not only that, but the green eyed Uchiha is always female and as soon as one dies another, somewhere in the clan, is born again. Apparently there can only be one green eyed Uchiha at a single time."

"That sounds like a bad joke," commented the second man as he leaned back in his chair. "I've never heard of any green eyed Uchiha and what about the Sharingan? Would this so called green eyed Uchiha have the Sharingan?"

"Nope," the first man shook his head. "I heard that she's completely incapable of using anything that's related to the clan, _including_ the Sharingan."

"Oh yeah?" the second man asked, a smirk twisting his lips. "How do you know?" his friend's answering smirk was only slightly disturbing, he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I've met her."

…

* * *

…

"I can't belief you!" Cried out a tall, well built man, his black formal dress had the Uchiha crest on his back. "You know why you mustn't ever leave these grounds!" The young woman before him flinched, her white kimono was lightly rimmed in pink flowers with golden stems and her long black hair spilled over one shoulder as her bangs hid her eyes from view. "What if you'd met a Senju? Huh? What then?"

"But father—!" the girl lifted her head slightly but was quickly cut off.

"You'd have been killed! How many times must I tell you?" the man was walking back and forth in front of her. _How many times have I told you? Why can't you listen?!_

"But the other—!"

"The Senju would kill you given the first chance!" the man snapped out again, he crouched down on the floor and clasped the young woman by her shoulders, his figures in a nearly bruising grip. "They fear you so _they will kill you_! You mustn't ever leave this compound—it's for your safety!"

"But father the others—"

"Promise me," the man growled lowly as he shook the girl in his hands. "Promise me you'll never leave this compound ever again."

"But the others," the girl whispered, tears leaking from her hidden eyes. "I remember them, all of them." raised her hands and whipped at her cheeks angrily, revealing a single emerald eye. "We've all been cooped up in this compound since birth! We're tired of it!" the man's eyes widened a hint of red peaking through their black irises.

"We remember everything!" the girl cried, her figures twisting into her father's sleeves. "We know everything from the very first Midori! We remember everything from her to me and the memories never stop! They flow and flow like an endless river..." the girl let her tears fall freely, her eyes swimming like the deep green pools of the deepest springs. "All we want is to breathe and you do nothing but choke us. All we want is to run free in the wind and you bind us here with chains and spells. All we want is to feel the wind but you just lock us up!"

"Mi-Midori…" the man whispered softly, his shoulders slumped as he stared wide eyed at the small woman before him, she was barely sixteen and she had already awoken the memories of her predecessors. "All of them?" the man questioned softly, he sat heavily on his knees, fear echoing clouding his eyes. "You remember all of them? Even the first one? How is that even possible?"

"It's because when we die we don't truly die," the young woman, Midori, answered softly as she whipped at her eyes and sniffed softly. "When it's time to reseal Shun-chan the soul that she is attached to gets pulled out and becomes a part of the seal for Shun-chan's new cage."

"Then what was the last thing did I said to you?" the man asked, doubt etched onto his face while a wirily hope was half hidden in his dark eyes. "I mean the last thing I said to you in your previous life?"

"You mean the last thing you said to aunty?" Midori whispered softly as new tears threatened her eyes. _What cruel words you used to speak… how cold you used to be…_

"Yes…" the man whispered, his hands shook as he clasped them in his lap. "What was the last thing that I said to Midori-nee?"

"'_I wished you died instead'_"

…

* * *

…

Several years later

…

* * *

…

"_Do you wish to save her?_" a voice echoed in her mind, a new pain racked through her body, she was too soon; her baby couldn't possibly survive being born so soon. "_Do you wish to save her?_"

"Please" Midori whispered, fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. "Please, safe her… safe her…" she closed her eyes as she let out a blood chilling scream as her body rejected her new child.

"_Release me…_" the voice whispered softly, almost motherly._ "…release me and she shall live in return…_" Midori stared at the huge gates before her, the candles around her were already blown out, their respective soul floating around her lazily, watching her. All she had to do was rip the paper off, it was the last seal and then the demon would be released and she could save her child.

"Promise me!" Midori called out to the darkness beyond the huge gate. "Promise me you'll save her and then disappear! Promise me that you'll save her and then never show yourself ever again!" Midori watched and waited, she watched the darkens to move, she waited for a sound to come out, she watched for a shift in the air; she waited for claws to reach through the bars of the gate and rip her apart. Instead something else happened, she hadn't expected it—she truly hadn't seen it happening.

Large emerald eyes opened in the darkness before her, they were round like a child's with slit pupils like that of a sly cats; they opened and stared at her almost calculatingly. Slowly the eyes became larger and larger until Midori finally realized that the creature behind the bars was actually moving towards her. She watched as the hem of a dress shown in the light of the nearby souls that guarded the last seal, they gathered around the gate, their light shining through to illuminate a few feet into the other room in a haunting green and blue light.

Slowly the hem of the dress grew until Midori could see the creature from the waist down and what she has seen was confusing to her.

_I am the jailer to a monster, a creature more powerful than any shinobi could ever hope to be,_ Midori thought, her hands trembling at her side as the creature slowly walked forward. Why was the creature walking towards her looking so very human? Midori's hands flew to her mouth as the creature stepped into the light of her previous jailer's, their light illuminating her snow white hair into emeralds and sapphire hues.

_I'm not a jailer to any demon_, Midori stared horrified at the hauntingly beautiful child beyond the gate. Emerald cat's eyes stared wirily at her, a pale heart shaped face was stony cold and beautiful white kimono with golden butterflies, silver leafs and crimson circles glowed with a ghostly look in the green and blue light of the guardian spirits.

_I am a jailer to another human being…_

_I am a jailer to a human child…_

"I swear to do my best to disappear…" the child whispered, her eyes narrowed and calculating. "…in exchange for my freedom and the life of your youngest daughter."

…

* * *

…

He stared at the limp form of his only daughter, the glow of the violet diamond seal placed upon her forehead exploded, singling that it had finally broken. He watched as soul after soul fled from Midori's body, the master sealers in the family flew back words from their placements, slamming into the walls and feinting with the sudden explosion of chakra from the broken seal on Midori's forehead.

After nearly thirty seconds of struggling against the new weight of energy in the room, he watched as the nursery filled with something that looked like the spirits of nearly sixty women—each as different as the next. Their only common features were their emerald green eyes and the purple diamonds on their foreheads. He watched as a particular soul shimmered into existence before him, tears gathered in his deep black eyes as he recognized the spirit before him.

The woman was tall and thin, dressed in a flowing white dress edged in the lightest shade of blue. Her nose was as small as a button, her jaw smooth and sloped gently up to attached earlobes that were half hidden by waist long straight black-blue hair, her lips were lightly painted with the soft shade of pink and were tilted into the faintest smile he had ever seen, her eyes were as green as any gem and shaped like almonds.

"Nee-chan…" he whispered, his voice was too soft and his vision was clouded by tears, his one hand clutched the small pendent half hidden under his sapphire colored robe, his other hand slapped across his mouth to hide his trembling lips. He watched as the woman's smile grew to stretch across her face, showing off her pearly white teeth. Her hands clasped behind her as she closed eyes with a soft sigh and leaned forward and kissed his temple, it didn't take him long to realize what she was trying to say to him.

"_I forgive you…"_

…

* * *

…

Eight years later

…

* * *

…

Eight year old Midori Uchiha was an excitable, energetic little girl who lived to disobey her parents. She had waist long inky black hair and the deepest, darkest shade of green eyes that her family had ever seen. Her sisters often scolded her for not wearing the pretty dresses their mother specially made for her, favoring instead the old training uniform of her three older brothers. Midori grinned when she heard her sister's startled shout and ran off into the forest without looking back at her sputtering older, _black eyed_ twin. She was unaware of the curious eyes that watched her run off into the forest.

Midori ducked under tree branches and around bushes, she was careful not to touch anything green and to avoid mud; the eight year old girl paused to listen around herself several times throughout her journey. Reaching the top of a massive hill, Midori turned around and looked out over the valley before her; moving some stray inky hair out of her eyes with a soft smile, Midori turned around and ran from the beautiful view. Midori ran and ran, no longer caring if she left behind a trail. She soon reached three large towering rocks and smiled at the sight. She climbed them as best as she could and when she got to the top she disappeared on the other side. Sliding down the slight incline on the other side, Midori stood and stumbled slightly as she came across the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

The ground was mostly flat; the trees were so tall that Midori could barely see the sky; the birds were friendly and sang songs to the young girl as she walked past their nests, it wasn't long before she came across a small lake with a moss covered stump on its edge. Midori walked up to the stump and stared up at the top of it, it was at least ten feet tall; smiling lightly Midori squatted at the base of the tree stump and looked in through a large whole that sat between the base of the tree and the moss covered ground. Beneath the stump was a small bundle of pink and white cloth, smiling Midori brought her hands close to her mouth and mimicked one of the songs that the birds had sang to her earlier. The pink and white cloth twitched and Midori let out another whistle, slowly the cloth moved and Midori watched as sleepy green eyes peaked out from beneath the cloth and blink slowly up at her.

"Good morning Hime." Midori smiled; slowly the creature under the cloth uncurled and stretched, tiny hands stretched above white hair. As Midori backed away from the hollow, pale and tiny, clawed hands stretched into the sun light just outside of the hollow. Smiling Midori held out her hands and slowly drew them back towards herself, as if she were coxing something out of the hollow.

"Come on," Midori said as she repeated to motions. "Come on, you can do it, you can come out." the tiny hands retreated back into the hallow and Midori deflated slightly. "If you don't come out I'm leaving," Midori said as she stood and crossed her arms. After counting to twenty, Midori huffed and turned away from the hollow and took three steps back in the direction she had come from, she stopped when a flurry of pink and white cloth suddenly landed in her path blocking her off.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd really want me to leave." Midori said as she put her hands on her hips in the same fashion her mother did when she was scolding one of her sisters. The pink and white cloth moved and Midori watched as the cloth slowly fell away to revile a small child. White hair fell over small shoulders and framed a heart shaped face, wide emerald green orbs pouted up at her.

"A new smell," the small girl whispered as she leaned forward and sniffed in Midori's direction. The white haired girl let her overly large pink and white coat slump around her elbows, revealing her many layered pink and white kimono with its crimson and golden butterfly obi and white rope that tied it all together.

"I sparred with my Sister before I came over," Midori replied softly as she offered the girl her open palm, she sniffed at it delicately before she covered her nose and pouted at her childishly; Midori smiled and chuckled at the small girl before her.

"Are the other's near?" Midori asked as she kneeled in front of the girl, the white haired girl looked at her from the corner of her eye as she turned her nose to the air and sniffed delicately, like she was smelling a flower.

"Close," the girl nodded her head softly, she pointed to her left, the west of their position, but her eyes were locked to a corner just behind her on her left side—beyond which was the three large rocks that Tsuki had climbed over to enter the small valley. "Someone followed," the girl whispered softly. "Need to run—not safe." Midori blinked at the girl before she nodded and smiled.

"I'll race you," Midori said loudly as she turned and took off. "The first one there gets sweets from Hashi-san!" As Midori ran with all of her strength, determined to out run this girl who wore expensive kimonos, still that girl glided next to her effortlessly; running beside her without ruffling her dress even once. Midori knew the other girl could out run her, she could out run anyone; the only reason the girl had always chosen to run beside her, was for the simple fact that she could.

…

* * *

…

Five minutes after the race started, Midori tumbled out from behind a few bushes and stumbled upon a small clearing that held two young boys, one with wild white hair and crimson eyes and the other boy with short black hair and black eyes.

"Hay Mii-chan what took you so long?" the boy with black hair asked with a big smile, "Hime has been waiting for you." The two boys stepped aside to reveal the smiling white haired girl gracefully kneeling between the two boys on a white and red cloth.

"Mii-chan, Mii-chan, Mii-chan" the girl sang with a wide smile before her head snapped towards the taller black haired boy. "Sweets now Hashi-chan? Sweets now? We get sweets now?" wide green eyes looked up at the dark haired boy pleadingly; he took a step back hesitantly, his own brown orbs wide as he stared down at the girl.

"Uh-um-uh…" the boy stammered out as he looked over at Midori. "Did you promise her sweets again?" he asked, Midori smirked and crossed her arms.

"One would think you'd come prepared, Hashirama-san." Midori replied smugly, a light glowing in her emerald eyes, the boy with dark hair gulped as he looked down at the girl who was still giving him a pleadingly look.

"Uh-uh s-sorry…" the dark haired boy, Hashirama, stumbled out; the white haired boy sighed as he closed his eyes and rummaged in his small pack at his side. The girl blinked up at Hashirama for a moment before realization seemed to dawn on her. Instantly the white haired girl turned away from Hashirama and covered her face with her pink clothed hands, sobbing softly.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'll bring some next time!" Hashirama promised as he tried his best to get the girl to stop crying. "Promise! Promise! I'll bring three whole bintos full of sweet fruits tomorrow!" Midori smiled as she walked forward and sat on the ground in front of the white haired girl. Said girl glanced up at Midori from between her hands, Midori's smile got bigger when she saw that the girl was faking it.

"Here," the white haired boy shoved his hand towards the softly crying white haired girl, sniffing softly the girl raised her head just enough to look over her hands. The white haired boy's hand held four pieces of small paper wrapped squares; the girl sniffed at them and looked up at him questioningly. "You like sweets, so I took these just in case."

"That's not fair Tobirama!" Hashirama cried, "You could've warned me!"

"You should've remembered what happened the last three days," the white haired boy, Tobirama, dead panned in response.

"Sweets?" the girl asked softly as she tilted her head to the side, they didn't look like the sweets she was used too.

"Yeah," Tobirama crouched before the white haired girl, "see this one?" Tobirama pointed to a small square in white paper. "This one is Carmel, and this one—" he pointed to a larger crimson wrapped rectangle. "Is supposed to be spicy Cimon." The white haired girl leaned away looking horrified at the little red wrapped candy, Tobirama chuckled at her before he tossed the red candy at Midori; who took it, unwrapped it and quickly jammed it into Hashirama's mouth. The three children chuckled and laughed as Hashirama ran around them with mouth open as if he were spitting flames as tears ran down his cheeks, screaming and begging for water the entire time.

"Note to self, no spicy foods" Tobirama chuckled as he drew both girl's attention back towards him. "This yellow one is lemon," Tobirama said as he pointed at the tiny flattened square. "This green one is supposed to be apple, but I don't know, I've never had the green ones before." The girl nodded her head and quickly took the yellow and green squares.

"Thank you Tobi-kun" the girl smiled up at Tobirama before she stuffed the yellow square into Midori's mouth.

"Punishment," she said as if she were scolding Midori; she turned back to Tobirama and gestured him to take the little brown square before she popped the green square in her mouth. Tobirama smiled at her as he quickly placed the tiny brown candy in his mouth, the three still ignored the running around Hashirama who was begging for some water. After a few more minutes, and a fierce glare from the white haired girl, Midori finally stood up and gave Hashirama her water bottle.

"Better?" The white haired girl questioned as she sat before Hashirama who suddenly choked on the water in surprise. "Hashi-chan better or Worse?" the girl asked as she looked up at Tobirama as he approached his friends, he chuckled and looked at his sputtering brother.

"He'll be fine," Tobirama assured the girl. "Did you speak to your brother last night Shunsetsu-chan?" Tobirama asked as he sat slightly farther away from the white haired girl, she blinked at him for a moment before she nodded her head, her smile not as big as it was before.

"Kura-nii was mad…" the girl whispered softly looking dejected, Tobirama gave her a soft smile, knowing that the older male's words must have been harsh.

"I apologize for getting you in trouble Shunsetsu-chan." Tobirama said in response, the girl, Shunsetsu, smiled brightly up at him.

"Still got answers!" Shunsetsu cheered "Kura-nii says few humans are good." Shunsetsu, replied softly with a nod of her head. "He says chakra says all."

"Really?" Hashirama asked as he sat up on Shunsetsu's left side, at the same distance as Tobirama. "How can you tell if someone's good or bad based on their chakra?" Shunsetsu thought about it for a moment as she tilted her head to the side.

"Good chakra is… calming," Shunsetsu said as she rolled her eyes. "Good chakra is like…" Shunsetsu tilted her head and thought for a moment before, suddenly a smile split across her face. "Good chakra is like water! Or sun light, or, or—"

"Like Midori's and Tobirama's chakras?" Hashirama asked with a raised eyebrow, Shunsetsu paused as she thought about it, a new, brighter smile split across her face.

"And Hashi-chan's!" Shunsetsu said, her eyes a light, Hashirama's cheeks turned red slightly as he looked away which only made Shunsetsu giggle.

"What about bad chakra?" Tobirama asked, Shunsetsu paused as she looked back at the white haired boy next to her. A frown crossed her face as she thought about it, Hashirama waited until he was sure Shunsetsu wasn't focused on them before he punched his brother in leg.

"Ah!" Shunsetsu's eyes brightened as she pointed to their left, where Midori had stumbled out moments before. "That chakra is neutral." Shunsetsu said with a soft smile and a light forwarding of her brows.

"Neutral because it has lots of darkness that glows with brightness." The boys tilted their heads as they tried to concentrate on the presence she had spoken on; but the only thing that they found strange about the chakra was that it was quickly coming towards them. The boys and Midori stood up and quickly stood up in front of Shunsetsu as if they were her guards.

"Hime-chan should we run?" Hashirama asked, the other two tensed and readied themselves with kunai in their hands, Shunsetsu just shook her head.

"No, same as before," Shunsetsu said as she turned to Midori. "Follower."

"Forgive me Hime," Midori said with a frown on her face. "I thought I had covered my trail well enough, but… I'm sorry…"

"Accepted," Shunsetsu said with a smile she jumped up and landed on to the edge of their small clearing, kneeling onto the grass she faced the direction that the chakra was coming from. "Prepare, no fight yet" the two boys frowned at Shunsetsu and her strange way of speaking on occasion.

"Talk before we flee?" Tobirama asked and Hashirama nodded in agreement; he wasn't strong enough to take on anyone who was bad enough to make his Hime nervous.

"Strong but young," Shunsetsu whispered softly. "Like you three."

"How strong can someone be that's our age?" Hashirama asked. _It's not a clan heir is it? We couldn't possibly protect the girls if it's someone who actually knows what their doing._

"Have you not met my master?" Midori asked with a smirk, Hashirama glared at her half-heartedly. "Hime why don't you hide behind the tree? This way some questions won't get asked if we know the person."

Shunsetsu stared at Midori for a moment before she nodded understanding the hidden message. _In case of my clan, hide and don't come out innless disgusted and even then only if given no other choice._

"I provide distracting boom." Shunsetsu said as she quickly hid behind the nearby tree; it took everything the three children had not to smile at her words. Clearly she was planning on blowing the clearing up if their new quest shows themselves to be troublesome.

"Five seconds," Shunsetsu whispered as she disappeared from sight, the boys tensed and readied themselves.

"Midori-Hime!" cried out a voice and immanently Midori felt like falling into a deep dark whole, she relaxed and put her kunai knife away. Tobirama and Hashirama nodded their heads and disappeared behind the tree that Shunsetsu had hidden herself behind.

_Please Kami-sama have mercy on my sanity…_

"Midori-Hime!" Midori gasped as two young boys, both a few years older then she, landed before her. The older one had wild inky black locks and even darker eyes, the younger one had deep blue-black hair with dark gray eyes. Both wore the traditional Uchiha traveling kimonos.

_Oh Kami-sama what did I do to anger you?!_ Midori thought as she studied the two obvious Uchiha. Steeping low into a bow Midori waited for what the two heirs would say.

"What are you doing here?" The younger of the two asked. "Your father is going to worry, Midori-Hime." That wasn't what she was expecting; slowly Midori rose from her bow and eyed the two brothers shyly.

"I apologize Madara-sama, Izuna-sama, I was visiting a friend." Midori answered softly. "She wasn't where she normally was when we meet, so I came here searching for her."

"What is your friend's name?" Madara asked curiously. _Who could have gotten her out of the compound?_

"She is a true Hime," Midori said with a smile. _Don't ask questions you don't want the answers too._ Both brothers raised an eyebrow at this; Izuna seemed to take her seriously for a moment before he glanced at his brother. The silence stretched and stretched, Midori prayed that Hashirama wouldn't get too impatient and suddenly pop out saying something stupid.

"Nee-chan," a soft voice called. Midori felt like slapping her forehead. _Wait a moment…_

"Nee-chan is everything okay?" Midori turned to stare at her friend. A little girl, a year or so younger then herself, was peeking out from behind the tree that Shunsetsu, Tobirama and Hashirama had hidden behind. She had long sweeping pink hair and the pretties, brightest emerald eyes that Midori had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Izuna asked immanently on the defensive, snatching and pushing Midori behind him protectively.

"Madara-sama! Please don't hurt her!" Midori shouted just in time to stop Madara's sword from slitting the younger girl's throat. The girl gave a startled shout and fell back words to land on her rear. "She's my friend, please don't hurt her!" Midori pleaded. Madara glanced at her before he studied the smaller and younger child staring horrified and close to tears at the tip of his short sword. Long sweeping pink hair, green eyes, pale skin… and a priestess's outfit.

"You're pretty young to be a priestess," Madara murmured, his dark eyes narrowed

"You're a priestess?" Izuna asked tilting his head to study the younger girl closely

"N-no" she stuttered out, her eyes still glued to the very sharp knife inches from her nose

"She's the daughter of a once very wealthy clan head." Midori answered quickly. "I say once because Hime is one of the last of her clan, she is also the heir." That made both boys stiffen and seem to rethink their actions, "Hime is living at a temple for protection."

"What temple?" Madara asked as he sheathed his short sword and held his hand out to the small girl; she stared at his hand as if it were the knife that was in her face just seconds before.

"I-I…" Midori stuttered as she tried to think up a name. "I-I…" the problem was that she didn't know any temple names but Madara and Izuna did; if she said the wrong temple name they'd catch on and she'd end up in a world of hurt later. "… I don't know…" Midori bowed her head and fought the tears because surly the brothers would kill her friend now. _Why did I say temple?!_

"The temple of nine tails," the small pink haired girl answered softly, still staring at Madara's hand as if it might eat her. If not for the tensing in Madara's shoulders then Midori wouldn't have known if the older boy cared or not.

"You don't get much socialization do you?" Izuna asked, noticing how the girl still hadn't moved from where she landed and had yet to look away from the hand in front of her. The girl's green eyes swept towards him for a moment before they locked back onto the callused hand that belonged to Madara.

"…Nee-chan is teaching me…" she answered, as if that might make them stop asking all of the questions. Midori giggled as both boys turned to eye her curiously.

"We can help," Izuna said with a nod to himself. "Right Madara-nii? Surely father would think it appropriate to help out another heir."

"...I don't see why we can't..." Madara said slowly, finally sub combing to his little brother's pleading look. "On the condition that she comes to the compound—"

"No!" Midori said quickly. "She can't stray too far from the temple—"

"_Hime!_" a voice shouted in the distance, making Midori flinch. "_Hime!_"

"Other wise they'll come searching for her," Midori mumbled sheepishly.

"They're getting better..." The girl said just as softly, her eyes looking sadly off into the distance where the voice was echoing towards them from. "Shinobi are good trackers..."

"...Shinobi?" Madara quickly, his eyes sharpening onto the pinkette

"Uh-huh," Shunsetsu sighed, slumping where she sat

"What's their name?"

"...Inuzuka, Hyūga and...Sen something..." she answered slowly tilting her head towards the three Uchiha in curiosity.

_Senju?_ Madara wondered just as Izuna whispered the word in hate. "We're leaving." Madara ordered quickly, he turned away from the slight scared but mostly curious pinkette. "...it'd be best if you stopped seeing each other..." He ignored the pained look given to him by Midori and the matching voice of the pinkette from behind him. Madara snatched up one of Midori's arms as Izuna snatched up her other and together they raced away from the crying pinkette.

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 15**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before the fight**

Chapter 5: meeting the Uchiha's

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Recap

…

* * *

…

"Other wise they'll come searching for her." Midori mumbled sheepishly.

"They're getting better..." The girl said just as softly, her eyes looking sadly off into the distance where the voice was echoing towards them from. "Shinobi are good trackers..."

"...Shinobi?" Madara quickly, his eyes sharpening onto the pinkette

"Uh-huh," the girl sighed, slumping where she sat

"What's their name?"

"...Inuzuka, Hyūga and...Sen something..." she answered slowly tilting her head towards the three Uchiha.

_Senju?_ Madara wondered just as Izuna whispered the word in hate. "We're leaving." Madara ordered quickly, he turned away from the slight scared but mostly curious pinkette. "...it'd be best if you stopped seeing each other..." He ignored the pained look given to him by Midori and the matching voice of the pinkette from behind him. Madara snatched up one of Midori's arms as Izuna snatched up her other and together they raced away from the crying pinkette.

…

* * *

…

End recap

…

* * *

…

"Hey Mii-chan," Shunsetsu whispered softly, Ten year old Midori looked up at her white haired friend with blurry eyes, glancing out her door she saw that it was still nighttime and then she processed just were her friend was.

"Shun-chan!" Midori called shooting up into a sitting position, Shunsetsu's hand clasped her mouth and birth girls glanced back at the two older girls who shared a room with the young black haired girl. Sighing softly Shunsetsu waited patiently as Midori quietly got up, grabbed her rob, and gently closed her door.

"What are you doing here?" Midori asked softly quietly, her dark brows forward and her lips turned down in displeasure.

"Not here," Shunsetsu whispered "I hide before but not now…" Midori nodded her head and quietly led Shunsetsu away from her room and headed to the secluded garden were her parents wouldn't get too made at her for being out late.

"Why are you here?" Midori asked as she looked around the garden wirily. "It's too dangerous here!" Midori whispered urgently. _I haven't had the time to tell her about the war!_

"Can I tell you something?" Shunsetsu asked softly. "I nervous…" Midori raised her eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip.

"You nervous?" Midori asked softly, fighting to giggle at the other girl. "You're the most confident girl I know! How can you be nervous of anything?"

"I think crush…" Shunsetsu replied with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "I don't know… me no human…" Shunsetsu continued as she twirled a lock of snow-white hair between her fingers, Midori immanently understood what the other girl was trying to tell her.

"Who?" Midori asked softly, her brow twitching. "And if you say Madara-sama I'll kill you here and now!" The girl hissed with a furious glare. Shunsetsu blinked at Midori in amazement before she processed Midori's statement and busted out laughing. It wasn't long before they heard rushing footsteps and startled shouts begin to echo around them.

"Shun-chan be quiet!" Midori scolded trying to look angry and failing miserably. "You need to go back to the hollow and now!" Shunsetsu nodded her head vigorously as Midori gently pushed her towards the wall a little ways away from them.

"Don't nod like that!" Midori scolded desperately. _I need to tell her about the war!_

"Midori! Midori!" a woman's voice cried out in panic. "Midori where are you?!"

"I'm here Nee-chan!" Midori called over her shoulder, "Run!" After pushing Shunsetsu closer to the wall, Midori turned and ran back to the house, she picked up her skirt and hurried to the wraparound porch. "The Garden!" Midori called out as she ran towards her mother's voice. "I'm in the Garden Nee-chan!"

"Midori!" Midori skidded to a stopped at the sound of her older sister's voice, "look out!" Midori was still sliding and she hadn't quite stopped when she caught sight of the five kunai knifes rushing towards her. Letting out a startled scream, Midori leaned away from them just far enough to not get off balance on her feet and raised her arms to protect her head.

"Mii-chan!" a familiar voice cried out, Midori's green iris's widened and she followed the sight of a white streak racing towards her. "Mii-chan!" Midori felt someone's arms wrap around her and her breath leave her body as she was suddenly no longer on her porch. Opening her eyes Midori stared up at a familiar face, tears prickled her eyes as she took in the button nose, round cheeks, smooth round jaw and lightly tanned skin.

"Shun-chan!" Midori cried out as she pushed herself away from her friend. "You idiot! What about your brother?!" Shunsetsu launched herself forward, wrapped her arms around Midori and jumped into the air again, Midori yelped and clung tightly to her white haired friend.

"He knew," Shunsetsu just smiled at her, her cheeks were slightly pink, "He always knew." Midori stared in amazement at her friend as the wind whipped around them and their hair became a tangled mess.

"Stupid," Midori mumbled as she buried her head in her friends shoulder, Shunsetsu chuckled and landed on the roof gently.

"You shouldn't have reviled yourself…" Midori mumbled softly. _If you get caught I can't protect you…_

"I know," Shunsetsu said softly, she looked down at the large garden below her. "But I'm selfish. I'm possessive of important people." Midori looked at Shunsetsu with a tilted head and a raised eyebrow.

"Midori!" Midori looked beyond Shunsetsu's head to eye her parents, her father was in a defensive stance and her sister looked like she didn't know to be happy or scared; her black eyes swept back and forth between their father and the girls.

"Nee-chan! Father!" Midori called to them softly with a smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine!" Shunsetsu nodded her head and gently placed Midori on the roof. "Shun-chan you need to hurry. You need to go back to the hallow." Midori whispered softly to her friend, Shunsetsu looked at her friend and tilted her head slightly.

"Don't worry about me I'll be safe from here on out, you need to go back and be safe." Midori eyed the garden with a soft frown. "I'll get to you as soon as I can…" there were enemy shinobi in the garden, they were gathering, there were so many… they were under attach.

"I'll return three days time," Shunsetsu said softly as she butted her head against Midori's softly. "If you don't come, three day's I return… okay?" Midori nodded her head softly.

"Be careful…" Midori murmured softly, Shunsetsu just smirked at her knowingly.

"Always."

…

* * *

…

**Yes I know this chapter is both shorter and incomplete **

**Ideas for the next chapter would be wonderful**

**If you think I should end it here then let me know**

**If you want to do a huge time skip then go ahead and read "Madara's wife" it's the sequel... **

**Page 4**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before the Fight**

Chapter 6: after the ambush

Koomahana

**Previous chapter has had major editing done**

**I realized a huge mistake and I had to fix it, so sorry for the confusion**

'**Tsukiko' has been renamed to 'Midori' as per the tradition of the green eyed Uchiha, also her mother has been replaced for her oldest sister 'Rukia' (yes I stole the name from Bleach, my brain died on me when I was trying to name her and that was all I think of)**

**Note:**

**I got really confused with regarding the demon Sakura and the human Sakura, so to avoid that particular headache; I decided to return to calling demon Sakura 'Shunsetsu'**

**You can deal with it**

**I was getting a headache trying to separate the two in original text, I know it's a little confusing for all of you who had gotten used to the demon Sakura being named 'Sakura' but it would've gotten really confusing when I finally got to the original time line where the human Sakura would hold the same name.**

**As such, the demon kunochi is named 'Shunsetsu' (Spring snow) and the human kunochi is called 'Sakura' (I'm not changing her name it'll be too confusing for me and the readers, sorry)**

**My apologies if I've confused you beyond reasoning, I've also discovered that I updated this story way to fast so I'm trying to decide weather or not I should delete 'Before the Fight' and post it again under a new name...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Recap

…

* * *

…

"Midori!" Midori looked beyond Shunsetsu's head to eye her relatives, her father was in a defensive stance and her sister looked like she didn't know to be happy or scared; her midnight-green eyes swept back and forth between their father and the girls.

"Nee-chan! Father!" Midori called to them softly with a smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine!" Shunsetsu nodded her head and gently placed Midori on the roof. "Shun-chan you need to hurry. You need to go back to the hallow." Midori whispered softly to her friend, Shunsetsu looked at her friend and tilted her head slightly.

"Don't worry about me I'll be safe from here on out, you need to go back and be safe." Midori eyed the garden with a soft frown. "I'll get to you as soon as I can…" there were enemy shinobi in the garden, they were gathering, there were so many… they were under attach.

"I'll return three days time," Shunsetsu said softly as she butted her head against Midori's softly. "If you don't come, three day's I return… okay?" Midori nodded her head softly.

"Be careful…" Midori murmured softly, Shunsetsu just smirked at her knowingly.

"Always"

…

* * *

…

End recap

…

* * *

…

"Madara, do you know who that was?" Izuna asked as he shifted closer to his older brother. "I mean the girl who saved Midori-chan, did you recognize her?"

"No," Madara answered calmly, his eyes never straying from the scroll in his hands. It had been a week since the attach on the compound, Midori's family was one of the first ones to be hit and because Madara and his brother was visiting the family, the guards around Midori's home had been tightened. It was only thanks to this that no serious damage was done to the family. Midori, her six older sisters and parents were spared from the attack. The strange white haired girl, who saved Midori herself, led a good portion of the attackers away but once they were a mile from the compound, where their allies couldn't hear their voices, the girl had mercilessly massacred them. There was no other explanation for the blood bath that Madara and Izuna had come across while on patrol the following day. That group had followed the white haired girl and they died soon after words, that girl was the only suspect.

That white haired girl was a true monster in every meaning of the word... and she was friends with Midori, the famed green-eyed Uchiha.

"Madara-nii, what _are_ you reading?" Izuna asked suddenly curious, leave it to his little brother to distract him from his research.

"About our history," Madara answered truthfully. _More specifically, our great grandmother's diary... at least what's left of it..._

"Why?" Izuna asked again, distracting Madara, "That doesn't look like one of our history texts, who wrote it?"

"Our great grandmother," Madara answered as he refocused and opened the scroll a little further. "She was the same as Midori-chan, Great grandmother was a green eyed Uchiha."

"Why are you reading something from her?" Izuna asked, sounding like he thought Madara lost his mind, "What could she possibly teach you—?"

"There is only one Green eyed Uchiha at a single time," Madara cut his little brother off, running his finger down the scroll and opening it up further as he read.

"Everyone knows that," Izuna pouted

"Everyone _within_ the clan knows that," Madara corrected, his eyes sliding to look at his little brother as he straightened in his seat. "Midori-chan is a clan secret, as was her mother. Did you know that Rukia-nee was supposed to die when Rukia-nee was born? A green-eyed Uchiha can only survive the birth of one child, then she dies. Her child is typically female and sometimes the daughter is the inheritor of her mother's green eyes. Yet Aunty gave birth to seven children, with only Midori as her green eyed inheritor." It was common knowledge that their aunt had died giving birth to her youngest daughter, Midori

"You got all of that from Great Grandmother's scroll?" Izuna asked with wide eyes, amazed with his older brother.

"This isn't just any scroll from Great Grandmother," Madara answered, his eyes returning to the scroll once more. "This is Great grandmother's diary... from when she was sixteen and still unmarried."

"She was unmarried at sixteen?" Izuna asked, blinking dumbly at his brother, Madara was ten and half of the girls in the clan were already trying to find away to marry him. "But most of our clan get's married before that! How old was she when she did get married?"

"Great grandmother was twenty years," Madara answered glancing up at the pile of scrolls resting beside him. "At least that's the number written on the last scroll, I don't know if that's when she got married or if that's when she had her daughter."

"Dose Great Grandmother's scroll say anything about the marriage rate from when she was young?" Izuna asked curiously, "Has it changed any since then?"

"I don't know," Madara confessed, leaning back from the scroll on his desk, "I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well... have you learned anything else from it?" Izuna asked, Amazed that Madara had confessed about not knowing something.

"Yeah..." Madara said thoughtfully, his eyes straying over to the scrolls he already read, one per year since their Great Grandmother was six years old. He had read though only ten of them, the first one actually explained about the beginnings of the Uchiha and Senju clans like a story. It was a shock to find out so much about his own clan. Madara hadn't quite been prepared when he realized that his great and famous clan was actually descendents of an infamous traitor. Once he realized this, he shut himself up in his room for days without sleeping, pouting and glaring at the scrolls and threatening anyone (servants, guards and even a few close relatives) who got too close to his room.

_Guess they had enough of my sulking,_ Madara sighed as he turned to look back at his little brother, his face propped up with one hand. The clan knew that no matter what happened Madara would never harm Izuna; regardless of the circumstances or the consequences.

"Did father send you?" Madara asked quietly. Silently hoping that the old man didn't send Izuna to drag him out of his room, Madara wasn't in the mood to deal with his temperamental father.

"No," Izuna mumbled with a pout, undoubtedly sulking at the implication, "Rukia-nee wanted to know if you'd have dinner again with her and the girls tonight." Madara actually stared blankly at Izuna for so long that the younger boy thought he might have needed to remind Madara just whom he was talking about.

"Alright," Madara answered calmly, turning and rolling up the scroll he was reading quickly

"'Alright'?" Izuna mimicked in confused, "After that long silence, all you have to say is 'alright'?"

"I have a few questions for Rukia-nee," Madara clarified, collecting the scrolls and pilling them together into a neat pyramid shape on his desk.

"Dose it have to be Rukia-nee?" Izuna asked, trying to hide the whine in his voice. Madara patted Izuna's head affectionately, a smirk twisting his lips and his dark eyes softening in amusement.

"Great Grandmother Midori wrote some strange things," Madara explained as he rose and stretched his legs, eager to get the feeling back in them. "I would like it if Rukia-nee could confirm them."

"Can no one else confirm them?" Izuna asked as he followed his brother to window of his room that showed a pretty view of their vast garden. "Rukia-nee can't cook and she always has this knowing look on her face, like she's been around a hundred years and finds everyone around her amusing or depressing."

"Really?" Madara asked a soft chuckle rumbling from his ten-year-old chest, "You speak as if you don't like her."

"I like Rukia-nee just fine," Izuna replied with a pout at Madara. "I just don't like how she goes from one of two extremes every other minute. One moment she's like a grandmother waiting for her grandkids to greet her and the next it's like she was told the whole world has come to an end."

"I see," Madara murmured, still amused by his little brother, mind far away with thoughts as he half-heartedly listened to Izuna.

"There that's it!" Izuna shouted suddenly, startling Madara from his thoughts. "That's the face Rukia-nee always makes when I'm talking to her! When anyone's talking to her! It's difficult to hold a conversation with her because it's like she's looking through you to have a silent conversation with someone else."

"How do you have a silent conversation?" Madara asked, very amused by his younger brother's agitated and crimson face.

"Dad has them all the time!" Izuna snapped, glaring up at Madara in irritation, "Half of them is with you!"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the glaring contests between father and I, are you?" Madara asked with a slight frown, his brows drawing together in confusion for Izuna's words and agitation at the mention of his father. It was no secret that the two of them didn't get along very well, neither one of them bothered to hide their dislike of the other.

"Glaring contests?" Izuna asked confused, "You two have glaring contests?"

"Never mind," Madara chuckled, shifting to move out of the room, "Come on; let's go inform Rukia-nee that we'll have dinner with her." Izuna never noticed that Madara glanced back at his desk and weaved several quick Genjutsu's to hide the scrolls as history, mathematics and science texts.

With luck, no one would notice them right away

…

* * *

…

Midori hissed as a prickly branch of a strange looking bush scratched her hand, grumbling lowly Midori pulled her sleeve up over her hand and glared at the object in her way. Where the bush now stood, there was a break in the wall were she would crawl out to the other side and rush away from the compound that way. But it seemed some her relatives found her little exit and sealed it up and put a bush from hell over it.

"Dang it," Midori hissed, glaring at the strange bush. Three days after the attach on the compound, Midori dreamed that her friend was in danger; she had been trying to find a new way to leave the compound ever since.

"Midori-chan?" a familiar voice called, surprising the girl into snapping around. "What are you doing over here?" Izuna asked curiously, as he approached her.

"Umm... I was admiring the flowers?" Midori said, though her unsure voice made it sound more like a question

"Midori... those flowers are dead..." Izuna said, blinking in confusion at Midori, said girl gasped and snapped around to look at the flower she swore grew on the bush from hell.

_I'm dead_, Midori thought as she glared at the bush from hell and heard Izuna's amused chuckling behind her. If she had been paying closer attention, she would have realized that the bush in front of her didn't have any flowers on it.

"You're a bad liar Midori-chan," Izuna chuckled at her, "Why are you really out here?"

"I ...was thinking," Midori tried again, technically that wasn't a lie. She was thinking, just on how to escape the compound.

"About the attach?" Izuna asked, suddenly worried

"Close enough," Midori murmured, turning to face her clan head's second son. "Is there something you need, Izuna-sama?"

"N-no," Izuna answered with a slight blush to his cheeks, "I was just sent to look for you... that's all..."

"Who was asking for me?" Midori asked as she started for her house, Izuna turned away from Midori quickly. in all honesty he just wanted to spend some time with the family treasure before dinner came, he had thought that she would just leave it at that excuse he quickly used but as usual she was full of more questions.

"Your sister," Izuna answered quickly, grasping at straws only to internally groan at what he had said. Rukia wasn't his favorite relative but she was like a mother to Midori and the green eyed girl would do anything her elder sister told her to do.

"Do you know what it's about?" Midori asked as she picked up her skirts and carefully stepped over the small stream with three rocks stationed inside of it, creating a small path through the shallow stream. Izuna turned his eyes sky word, fighting off an internal groan as he recalled that Midori always had a hundred questions buzzing around in her head. If he didn't come up with something quickly then she was going to figure out that he lied to her and she wouldn't be happy. Then again, his answer would have to be something that the green-eyed girl wouldn't question, something that would make her want to change the subject entirely. Midori was just like her sisters in that she always knew when he was stretching the truth a little and, like her sisters, she always called him out on it. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind about the group of sisters, there was always one subject that always—without fail—always make them change the subject.

"Something about your mother," Izuna answered at last, glancing side ways at the younger girl with green eyes half hidden behind her long bangs. Only to see that her face was paler then usual and her eyes were locked onto the ground, her eyes misting over with the need to shed tears.

"...I don't have the faintest clue," Midori murmured, her brows pinching together

Izuna felt like burying himself beneath a rock

…

* * *

…

Rukia Uchiha sighed as she stepped into the basement of her home, Madara close behind her. He didn't like following her into deep dark places and Rukia's basement was most certainly that, but Madara kept his mouth shut and he followed her obediently and silently. He watched as her lose long hair fluttered around hips like feathers, her navy kimono was slit half way up her thigh, revealing creamy white legs... as well as her cloth pouch holding a hundred kunai and shuriken. On her back hip, half hidden by her obi, sat another round pouch that held all of her sealing scrolls that were filled with medicines, weapons and emergency supplies. Rukia may not have been a shinobi who fought on the front lines regularly, but there was a reason she was called the Uchiha's fire. Rukia didn't specialize in genjutsu like her sister Airi, but she did have the strongest fire ninjutsu then anyone else in the clan. More over, her unique ability with lighting challenged even the great Hatake clan. More then once said clan has tried to clam that she stole their jutsu with her Sharingan but it was a well known fact that Rukia never used the eye technique; no one knew if she had awakened it or if she just used it as a last resort like one would use a smoke bomb.

"Rukia-nee," Madara's head snapped up at the soft voice, eyes widening as caught sight of Airi and Nana standing together, weapons strapped to their backs and eyes glowing a familiar scarlet with three tomoe in each eye. he hadn't been aware that the sister's even had their Sharingan, come paired to everyone else in the clan, the seven daughter's of Midori were secretive and refused to socialize with the rest of the clan.

"Airi, Nana," Rukia greeted, her eyes flashing a blinding red, confirming Madara's suspicion of her use in the Sharingan, a toll of the last resort. "Both of you remember the rules?"

"Yes Nee-chan," Nana whispered, glancing at Madara briefly, "are you sure this is okay?"

"Okaa-chan told me to give him acceptance should he ask the right questions," Rukia reassured, confusing Madara

"So he's finally grown a brain?" Airi asked, raising a brow at Madara, who glared right back at her

"Enough girls," Rukia sighed, "your weapons ready?"

"We won't let anyone follow you," Nana smiled

"We won't get caught either," Airi smirked

"Good," Rukia bobbed her head, "come Madara." He didn't question his elder cousin, keeping his own Sharingan eyes locked onto Airi as he passed. Out of all seven sister's, Airi always seemed to be the most unstable of the girls, always laughing when someone got hurt or pointing out someone's flaws at a funeral. Everyone in the clan called Airi 'Amaterasu' because her heart was just as black as the ancient flames and it appeared that she held no empathy for anyone, especially her own clan. Once they actually reached the bottom of the stairs, Madara watched as Rukia let her crimson eyes roll over the nearby walls before turning on her heal and taking a left turn. Half way down the hall with out torch placements, meaning that no one used it so it was most likely a dead end, Madara's crimson gaze landed on another two figures leaning against the opposite walls. The twins Yumi and Rei nodded at Rukia as they passed, crimson eyes studied Madara closely as he passed and it took everything the younger boy had not to start twitching at the feeling of being watched.

"We're almost there," Rukia whispered in the darkness, Madara nodded his head. It took another ten minutes of walking before they reached the end of the hall, as he had suspected the hall really was a dead end. instead of giving any sign that she was frustrated and she had taken a wrong turn somewhere, Rukia glanced around quickly before moving to a nearby wall and ran her fingers over the coarse stone.

"Rukia-nee—" Madara started, having had enough of the games

"Shhh," Rukia ordered, not looking back at Madara as she continued her search. "Make sure no one followed us... or is watching us" Madara was quiet, not moving from his place, making Rukia sigh as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "_Please_ Madara-sama, we can't be caught—not down here." Madara nodded his head and flashed his Sharingan around the darkness carefully, watching and searching everything carefully. After a couple silent minutes passed, Madara was about to speak about his annoyance when a soft _click_ interrupted him, making Rukia all but clap in excitement.

"Quiet now," Rukia ordered ushering him forward as she pushed a stone door out of her way, just wide enough for Madara to squeeze in behind her. "Hurry Madara-sama..." with a sigh Madara quickly did as he was told, stepping into the dark of the room, Rukia taking the torch with her when she followed him, letting the heavy stone door slide close behind her.

"What is this?" Madara asked with wide eyes, his Sharingan scanning the large room disbelievingly

"Midori's birth and death place..."

…

* * *

…

A few days later

…

* * *

…

"_Madara-sama please listen to me carefully," Rukia said as she swept passed him, lifting her torch just a little higher to show the large cavern full of statues of women, all standing tall and straight, their eyes locked on ahead as if in some last form of defiance. Each woman seemed to be slightly different, some with long hair some with horrendously short hair, some with cat like eyes some with large doe eyes, some with sharp blade like noses others with a small button nose. Some were as young as ten and others as old as eighteen. But every statue had a single rumbas in the very center of their forehead and their eyes seemed to have been carved from jade and emeralds, which glowed hauntingly in the torch light. Like the women's last show of emotion still burned in those icy cold gems._

"_This is where every 'Midori' is born as far back as the second born 'green eyed Uchiha'." Rukia said as she walked down the long row of defiant statues, "Kaa-chan didn't remember who the first one is..."_

"_Midori-baa-chan?" Madara questioned as he followed after his cousin cautiously_

"_...You've read your great grandmother's diaries yes?" Rukia asked as she paused in the row and looked around herself frightfully before hurrying forward again._

"_I have," Madara agreed, remembering that he had told her as such before dinner_

"_Then you understand that each 'Midori' holds the soul of the previous host," Rukia replied, not looking back at him, "That 'Midori Uchiha' is the host of the Shibi, the ten tailed demon of life and death."_

"_Yeah..." Madara agreed softly, his features twisting into a frown, that's not what his great grandmother called her but he wasn't about to interrupt her and lose some potentially vital information_

"_Well what those scrolls don't say is that with each resealing a fraction of the Shibi's power escapes before we can catch it and reseal it into the next host." Madara's eyes winded, not quite believing what he was just told "When Imoto was born more then just a fraction of the Shibi's power was released," Rukia paused to look back at him, as if checking to make sure he was still with her. "Almost ninety percent of the Shibi's power escaped the seal, 75 percent was caught and sealed into Imoto, 5 percent was caught and sealed into a stone, and the other twenty percent disappeared somewhere." Rukia held up her wrist and revealed a tiny green tear drop stone, glowing hauntingly in the darkness of the cavern "The Uchiha clan has been wiry and afraid of just when that twenty percent would return to destroy us but it seems as if that small amount wasn't accompanied with it's memories."_

"_What are you saying?" Madara asked_

"_I'm saying... do you remember that white haired girl who showed up during that attach a few days ago?" Rukia asked, still not bothering to look back at him as she continued further through the cavern_

"_The one who saved Midori-chan? Yeah" Madara nodded in agreement, Rukia turned and stared at him as if expecting him to realize something, "Wait a second, are you-are you saying th-that girl—"_

"_Yes," Rukia nodded and moved further down the cavern, showing him her back once more. "She was the Shibi... the twenty percent that escaped the sealing processes at Midori's birth."_

…

Madara sighed as he stared out his bedroom window, he finally finished his great grandmother's diaries and he was just as lost as he was when he started reading them. Granted he was looking for information on seals in the clan archives when he found the scrolls sealed in a single large scroll but at least he knew why Midori (his Midori) was forbidden from leaving the clan compound. Whenever a fight has come close to the compound, it was Midori's house that was sectioned off and guarded heavily as if it was the daimio's palace. While some in their clan were resentful with the special treatment the seven sisters's got from the main household, other's treated them as if they were the clan heirs and not Madara and Izuna. Granted all of them were treated with the same reverence as the boys got, it was a little annoying when some of the clans men would go out of their way just to greet the sisters but not do the same for the actual clan heirs.

"Madara-nii," he blinked and looked at his bedroom door blandly, no emotion showing in his eyes and face, "are you thinking of _that_ boy again?" Izuna asked, spite and hate tinting his voice, his face twisted into displeasure at the mere thought of Madara's once best friend.

"I am now," Madara sighed, plopping his hand in his face, eyes misting over with the constantly laughing boy he once befriended.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you liked him more then the clan!" Izuna hissed as he clambered over the threshold that separated their rooms and stumbled through the dark towards his bed. "Madara-nii, he's a Senju, they're the enemy!"

"Lower your voice," Madara drawled, "and have you ever stopped to think about _why_ they're the enemy or do you just hang on every word father says?"

"I don't hang on his words," Izuna huffed at him, plopping on the edge of his bed, earning an amused chuckle from Madara

"Right then, so if Father told you to kill Midori-chan would you do it?" Madara asked, leaning against his desk, hiding the still open scroll he had just finished an hour before. Izuna looked at him in disbelief, one eyebrow raised and his lips twisted together in displeasure. "Work with me Izuna," Madara chuckled, "If father ordered you to kill Midori would you do it?"

"No," Izuna huffed

"What if he ordered me to do?" Madara asked; face falling flat and eyes dulling, as if he was remembering a familiar conversation from long ago. "What would you do?"

"I'd make father see reason," Izuna pouted, "Midori-chan isn't a threat..."

"And if that didn't work?" Madara asked, "Could you fight father to protect Midori-chan? Would you fight everyone in the clan to protect her?"

"Yes," Izuna growled, now glaring at Madara

"You do realize that would mean you'd have to leave the clan right?" Madara asked, turning very serious and staring at Izuna as if he could look into the younger boy's soul, "they would brand you a traitor and do everything in their power to destroy you."

"Then I would fee the country! Hide out in another clan somewhere!" Madara chuckled at Izuna's out burst

"there is only one clan who even has a chance at protecting you from father's, and the clans, wrath little brother," Madara smiled at Izuna sadly, earning a sharp gasp from the younger boy

"the-the Senju..." Izuna said slowly, his eyes widening further as Madara nodded slowly

"Every other clan would turn you away, kill you, or get obliterated by the clan's fury to reach you," Madara said as he turned to look back at the night sky surrounding their home. "Only the Senju clan has a chance at protect you from your own clan, Hashirama would do anything to protect you because if anything happened to be, you would be the final key to peace."

"The... the key to peace?" Izuna asked softly, his eyes widening further

"Yes," Madara answered, "it is something we both want. An end to this millennia old war; peace for our children, their children, and their children and for all the generations that come after us. A peace that'll last decades and decades instead of periods of peace that last barely a year."

"... An endless peace?" Izuna repeated slowly, looking thoughtfully at his lap, "you think... you think _that_ boy can help your dream? You think he's the key to peace?"

"I think that only the clan heads of the Senju and Uchiha can decide the future of our nation," Madara said slowly, "That is why when I become clan head," he looked at Izuna, a soft smile slipping across his moon light washed face, "I will accept Hashirama's request for peace."

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is**** lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before the Fight**

Chapter 7: the peace Midori seeks

Koomahana

**Previous chapter has had major editing done**

**I realized a huge mistake and I had to fix it, so sorry for the confusion**

'**Tsukiko' has been renamed to 'Midori' as per the tradition of the green eyed Uchiha, also her mother has been replaced for her oldest sister 'Rukia' (yes I stole the name from Bleach, my brain died on me when I was trying to name her and that was all I think of)**

**Note:**

**I got really confused with regarding the demon Sakura and the human Sakura, so to avoid that particular headache; I decided to return to calling demon Sakura 'Shunsetsu'**

**You can deal with it**

**I was getting a headache trying to separate the two in original text, I know it's a little confusing for all of you who had gotten used to the demon Sakura being named 'Sakura' but it would've gotten really confusing when I finally got to the original time line where the human Sakura would hold the same name.**

**As such, the demon kunochi is named 'Shunsetsu' (Spring snow) and the human kunochi is called 'Sakura' (I'm not changing her name it'll be too confusing for me and the readers, sorry)**

**My apologies if I've confused you beyond reasoning, I've also discovered that I updated this story way to fast so I'm trying to decide weather or not I should delete 'Before the Fight' and post it again under a new name...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

Recap

…

* * *

…

"There is only one clan who even has a chance at protecting you from father's, and the clans, wrath little brother," Madara smiled at Izuna sadly, earning a sharp gasp from the younger boy

"the-the Senju..." Izuna said slowly, his eyes widening further as Madara nodded slowly

"Every other clan would turn you away, kill you, or get obliterated by the clan's fury to reach you," Madara said as he turned to look back at the night sky surrounding their home. "Only the Senju clan has a chance at protect you from your own clan, Hashirama would do anything to protect you because if anything happened to be, you would be the final key to peace."

"The... the key to peace?" Izuna asked softly, his eyes widening further

"Yes," Madara answered, "it is something we both want. An end to this millennia old war; peace for our children, their children, and their children and for all the generations that come after us. A peace that'll last decades and decades instead of periods of peace that last barely a year."

"... an endless peace?" Izuna repeated slowly, looking thoughtfully at his lap, "you think... you think _that_ boy can help your dream? You think he's the key to peace?"

"I think that only the clan heads of the Senju and Uchiha can decide the future of our nation," Madara said slowly, "That is why when I become clan head," he looked at Izuna, a soft smile slipping across his moon light washed face, "I will accept Hashirama's request for peace."

…

* * *

…

End recap

…

* * *

…

He sat at the edge of the river, a rock in hand, as he stared at the endless flowing river that always seemed to move on before he had the chance to consider doing the same. As usual, he had gotten into another argument with his father, and as usual, his only remaining younger brother didn't get himself involve. If his mother had still been living, she might've taken his side in the argument but she had passed from the sickness that swept through their land two months ago.

"Nii-san," he turned slightly at the soft voice, he could barely make out the pale blue yukata that his little brother wore, "are you still thinking about peace with the Uchiha clan?" Hashirama sighed, slumping in his stone seat, observing the flowing river thoughtfully.

"Someday..." Hashirama whispered to the river, uncaring if his brother could hear him, "Someday the Uchiha clan will seek peace just as much as we do..."

Tobirama sighed and took a few closer steps to him, "perhaps... that day is today."

"huh?" Hashirama lifted his head and turned in his seat, looking up at his bemused younger brother curious

"Hashirama Senju," together Hashirama and his brother turned to the voice, far to their left stood Izuna, tall, proud, and glaring hatefully at them. "I may not understand why my brother seeks peace with you but... but I won't risk Midori-chan's life to continue our war of vengeance. If something happens to Aniki... I'll make sure to ensure his wish of peace between our clans... even if it means that I have to run away from my people."

"Midori-chan?" Hashirama questioned, _could he be talking about Mii-chan?_

"She is the only clue I'll give to you," Izuna growled, crimson eyes flashing spitefully at him, "if you can figure out who Midori-chan is by the time we next meet I'll help convince our clan to agree to peace with yours."

"Wha-really?!" Hashirama asked, jumping to his feet excitedly, "you really will seek peace with us if I can figure out who this Midori person is?!"

"Not so loud you imbecile!" Izuna hissed, crimson eyes glancing behind himself, "Tch, you better return home tree-brats. Father is coming and he's not alone!" and just like that, Izuna disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Hashirama was about to start celebrating when Tobirama grabbed him by the back of his yukata and hauled him away from the river.

"Don't speak to father about what happened today," Tobirama snapped as they ran through the forest, heading straight for the safety of their compound, "He'll find every woman named Midori with any sort of connection to the Uchiha clan and kill her."

"I know, I know," Hashirama smiled at Tobirama, nearly vibrating in excitement, "but... I think I already know who this Midori person is."

"Oh?" Tobirama asked, turning to look curiously at his older counter part

"Uh-huh, I think she's Mii-chan!" Hashirama grinned widely, "think about it Ototo, we haven't seen Mii-chan since Madara and Izuna hauled her away from Hime! Mii-chan has to be the same girl that Izuna was talking about, those two are only possessive of each other but they both acted like guardian beasts when Hime revealed herself to them."

"...it still wouldn't hurt to do some research," Tobirama sighed as they ran, "it's better to be safe then sorry."

"Un," Hashirama's smile didn't fall for the rest of the day, not even when their father threatened to beat him into next week

…

* * *

…

"Izuna," Madara called, the seven daughter's of the previous Midori following him closely as he walked through the compound, "Where have you been?" his little brother looked up at him from where he stood at the gates, black eyes wide as if he had just gotten caught eating before dinner.

"Aniki," Izuna stammered, "Where—I mean, what are you doing here?"

"The council has called for a clan meeting," Rukia explained, "Madara was sent to fetch us from our home."

"A clan meeting?" Izuna questioned, jumping from the ground to the wall to the tree before he managed to land beside Madara on the upper level of the clan compound, "What's going on? Is there an emergency?"

"It didn't sound like one," Madara answered, stepping forward to continue on to the meeting place the council called for, "They said it was optional."

"Yeah, for everyone but us," Airi growled, throwing her arms behind her head carelessly, "Why do all seven of us have to go? Yukari and Midori have never been to the meetings before, plus there's nothing that could ever happen that would require their attendance."

"All the same, it is best for them to get the experience now when they needn't speak then later when it is required," Rukia replied as they walked. Izuna glanced back at the two youngest sisters, Yukari was actually the same age as himself and Midori was the youngest in their entire clan. Airi had a point, neither one of the girls needed to go to the meetings but it was curious that it was optional for everyone but the seven sisters.

"Madara-nii... do you know what the meeting is about?" Izuna asked softly as he hurried to catch up with his elder brother

"no I don't," Madara sighed, "but I can guess"

…

* * *

…

"Father we're home!" Hashirama laughed as he slammed the door open and dragged Tobirama in after him, ignoring the younger boy's threats to his life

"Ah, Hashirama, Tobirama, welcome home," both boys stiffened and locked in on their father's sitting figure like hawks, instantly on guard when they saw the man's kind looking smile and cheerful air that surrounded him.

"father," the brother's greeted wirily, not sure how to proceed

"Please come and have a seat with us," their father smiled, gesturing to the two empty seats beside him and the cold cups of tea waiting for them.

_Us?_ Hashirama thought with a shared look of confusion with his younger brother, slowly the two removed their shoes and approached the guest room. Pausing in the doorway, the two boys observed guests that made their father so happy.

"Father," Hashirama said very slowly, as he eyed the woman sitting off to the back of the room, laying on her side and smoking close to the open door to the garden, ignoring everyone as she watched a few birds play by the small garden bond. The woman was dressed provocatively in a purple kimono that looked to be about two sizes too small, with its skirt short enough that if she so much as twitched wrong she'd end up flashing everyone. At the table to their father's left sat a young red haired girl dressed in the red and white robes of a priestess, but wore a golden grown on her blood-red head that looked kind of like the raise of the sun. Behind her sat two other girls, both dressed similarly to the red head but lacking the grown and both in black robes instead of the red and white robe of a temple priestess.

"What is this?" Hashirama asked lowly, his voice bordering on dangerous

"'This'?" the red haired girl asked, lifting one blood-red eyebrow as she turned Onex eyes onto him, "one would think you knew what a woman is." The shorthaired brunet sitting behind the red head hid soft snickering behind her long black sleeve and the other gave a smug grin. The woman sitting serenely at the end of the table shot the three girls a glance before looking at the beautifully dressed woman between her and the young girls.

"These eight women are representatives of the Great Juubi Temple of the fire nation's mountains," Bakaru murmured, gesturing for the two boys to take a seat at his right. "Lady Shun runs the temple," their father nodded at the serene black haired woman sipping on her cup of tea, "Lady Haruno," their father gestured to the beautiful woman beside 'lady Shun', "is the head instructor of the Juubi academy for orphans."

"And that one?" Hashirama asked, pointing to the woman laying in the corner looking like she just came from the red light district, "Who is she?"

"She is lady Akane," his father narrowed his dark eyes at the two boys, a silent threat to sit down before he lost his patience. "She is the head guard for Lady Shun."

"I see," Tobirama said softly, moving quietly to take a seat beside their father, leaving the open seat beside 'Lady Shun'. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I am Tobirama Senju."

"I am Hashirama Senju," Hashirama said slowly, following Tobirama's example and sitting beside Lady Shun

"As you know, I am Shun Oniko," Lady Shun smiled faintly at the curious brother's, "head priestess of Juubi temple."

"I'm Izumi Haruno," the graceful orange haired woman smiled just as softly as Shun did, soft blue eyes dancing as she looked up from her tea to examine the brothers, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Hashirama found himself looking at the three youngest 'women' in the troop; none of the three were even looking at him, much less anyone else in the room.

"Girls," Shun said softly, "introduce yourselves." the white haired girl opened her mouth with a sarcastic look shot at Hashirama

"Don't forget your manners," Izumi whispered softly, the white haired girl shut her mouth so fast there was an audible snap.

"My name is Jun Nohara," the brunet said with a soft giggle, removing her clothed hand to reveal the purple stripes on her cheeks

"I'm Kaede Kaguya," the white haired girl growled lowly, crossing her arms defiantly

"A Kaguya?" Tobirama questioned, "I thought that was a clan of black haired—" their father's hand slapped across Tobirama's mouth quickly

"ch, no need to stop him, I know what he was going to say," Kaede growled, green eyes flashing irately at Tobirama. "And for the most part you're right. The black haired Kaguya's are insane, blood crazed psychopaths that destroy everything in their path."

"We've found that the Kaguya clan has a genetic deformity in the genetic code of their brains," Shun said softly, setting her teacup down gently. "Basically, those with black hair lack the genetic code for empathy while those with white hair seem to have just enough empathy to know the difference between right and wrong."

"I see," Tobirama bobbed his head at the white haired Kaguya girl, "My apologies."

"Ch, yeah right," Kaede grumbled, turning away from the table and ignoring the reassuring pat Jun gave her. Silently all eyes landed onto the red haired girl, who seemed to be content to ignore everyone in the room; Hashirama wasn't about to ignore her, not after the jab she threw at him.

"Well red, what's your name?" the girl's black eyes snapped to him so fast he thought the connections in her head might've snapped, "Come on don't be shy! Everyone else in the room introduced themselves, I'm sure you can do it too!" he tried to smile encouragingly at her, but she glared straight through him and glanced at the kunochi laying in the room purposefully. As one, the Senju males glanced at the laying woman along with Jun and Izumi. With a snort, that jostled some hair off her _bare_ shoulder, the woman raised one hand and flipped everyone off.

"Hime, just introduce yourself," Jun whispered to the girl, covering her mouth with one clothed hand

"Wouldn't their reactions be amusing to watch?" Kaede asked just as softly, Mito sighed and lifted her tea cup seemingly taking the question into consideration.

"...I am Mito Uzumaki," the red haired girl said, taking a sip of her tea, ignoring the looks the two brothers's shot her.

"You're the Uzumaki _heir_?" Hashirama asked dumbly, ignoring the look his father gave Shun, the one that said he wanted to rub a hand against his face but was too proud to do so.

"Yes," Mito said evenly, glancing at him coldly, "Who did you expect the heir to be?"

"Someone with manners," Hashirama answered without thinking, only to flinch when Tobirama stabbed him in the leg with one of his chopsticks. "I mean—"

"Please forgive my brother Uzumaki-sama," Tobirama interrupted, ignoring Hashirama as he clutched at his leg in pain, "he means well but I'm afraid he's not all there." Tobirama pointed at his head in reliance to what he meant, Bawako looked like he wanted to slap Tobirama and Hashirama was glaring at his younger brother hard enough to light a candle on fire.

"I see," Mito smirked in amusement, "that explains everything then." Hashirama groaned and thumped his head into his palm, earning a chuckle from Akane who had yet to look away from the garden.

"Please don't be so harsh on the boy Mito-chan," Izumi sighed, "he hasn't had the same training as you."

"Of course he hasn't, he's not a _girl_," Kaede snickered

"Father, do you mind why if I ask why these representatives of the Juubi shrine are here?" Tobirama asked, turning to look at his father

_Thank you Ototo_, Hashirama thought, rubbing at his sore leg

"It's a treaty meeting," their father explained, "about your older brother's marriage to one of these three girls."

"Say what?!" Hashirama and Mito shouted at the same time, jumping up to slam their hands against the table. Mito was looking at Lady Shun pleadingly just as Hashirama stared at his father in disbelief; the two kids then looked at each other and glared heatedly as if blaming the other for their newest predicament.

"ha-ha-ha, this is going to be fun," everyone turned to look at Akane, eyes widening as they saw her standing behind Lady Shun with one hand on her cocked hip. Honey yellow hair rolling over her shoulders in seductive curls, framing her pale heart shaped face and giving her sky blue eyes a haunting look.

_When did she move?!_ Hashirama and Tobirama thought in awe, impressed that they hadn't noticed her movement until it was too late, only to process just how much of a threat the woman really was.

…

* * *

…

The silence in the stone cavern was endless, the dozens of present Uchiha staring dumfounded at the row of councilors sitting on a raised plat form before everyone. No one dared to move, much less breathe, as they all watched the five elder daughters of the previous Midori, crowd protectively around the youngest two members, leaving Madara and Izuna to stand protectively in front of them.

"I'm sorry," Madara said lowly, eyes filling crimson and voice dripping with sarcasm, "I think I miss heard you."

"You didn't," one of the elders rasped, his wrinkled hands shook almost violently as he clasped onto his cane tightly. "As par to the treaty your mothers left behind, at the great temple, you or Izuna will marry one of their kunochi and Midori-chan will marry one of their adopted sons."

"_Our_ mothers?" Rukia questioned black eyes seemingly bottomless as she glared at the five elders of the clan, "Midori-kaa-chan agreed to this?"

"Highly doubtful old man," Airi snarled before anyone could answer Rukia, "If anyone's going to marry anyone out side this clan it'll be Rukia-nee-chan!"

"Oi! Why me?" Rukia asked, glancing back at her younger sister

"You swore to marry the first man to beat you in battle," Nana said softly, black-green eyes scanning the large chamber thoughtfully, "No Uchiha man has won against you yet."

"I don't think there are any Uchiha men left for Nee-chan to battle," Yumi whispered softly, dark eyes scanning the elder Uchiha surrounding her and her sisters.

"What are we going to do Rukia-nee?" Rei asked just as softly as her twin did, "We can't battle with Yukari and Midori watching. What if something happens and they awaken their Sharingan? The clan will take hold of them and turn them into weapons—"

"And then they'll be sent to the front lines," Airi hissed coldly, black eyes looking like the black flames from hell as she glared furiously at the council members.

"none of us are participating in this ridiculous war," Rukia snapped, her soft voice echoing loud and clear in the silence of the room, "We swore to mother to stay out of it! it has nothing to do with us!"

"you six girls are Uchiha," one of the other elders snapped, his dark eyes flaring bright crimson as he glared down at the seven sisters, "this war has everything to do with you just as much as it has everything to do with everyone else in this clan!"

"You old coots decided to have war! Not us!" Airi roared back, unafraid of the furious flares given to her by the council, "We wanted nothing to do with it!"

"Neither did Midori-Kaa-chan!" Nana agreed, for once raising her voice to be heard, "but that didn't stop you from ripping away everyone she ever loved!"

"Such things happen in war," the calmest council said lowly, black eyes cold and emotionless as he stared at the seven girls and two boys, "it is unavoidable."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Madara snapped, "Father! Just agree to the peace treaty already!"

"There will be no peace so long as the Senju clan lives," the clan head replied just as coldly as he stared down at this two sons

"And just what is the Uchiha clan going to do when there is no Senju clan to rival us anymore?!" Madara asked, "Who're we going to fight for the sake of fighting?! Who're we going to blame when one of our loved ones—"

"Silence Madara," Madara physically flinched back from his father's calm reprimand, "it is not your place to speak."

"I am clan heir! I have every right to speak back!" Madara snapped at him, "If you take Midori away from Izuna it'll devastate him! Or have you not noticed just how much he loves her?!" Izuna and Midori blushed fifty shades of red when they looked at each other in shock

"It is impossible for Izuna and Midori to merry," his father calmly, "We need new blood in the clan. By having Izuna merry a kunochi from the temple, it'll strengthen our clan by having that one Kitsune in our clan's bloodline."

"'Kitsune'?" Madara repeated, "Just what temple are you planning to send Midori and Izuna too?"

"The Juubi temple," his father answered calmly, "The same temple your mother hailed from."

"And you don't think mother was enough of a bloodline boost?!" Madara shouted, his black eyes flaring a bright screaming scarlet, "She left behind everything she had to merry you!"

"All the same," his father waved a dismissive hand at Madara, "Izuna will marry a Kitsu—"

"What about Midori-chan?!" Izuna suddenly piped up, stepping up beside Madara, "you said she was going to marry one the temple's prominent men, but what dose that mean for her? I thought we were supposed to protect Midori no matter the coast?! What happened to that vow we took?!"

"Silence Izuna," Izuna flinched back, seeing the cold crimson of his father's gaze nearly whipped the younger boy clear of his determination to protect the girl he loved. "It is not _your_ place to question me. Unlike your brother, you are not heir and do not have the right to belittle my choices."

"That doesn't answer Izuna's question!" Madara snapped, his own crimson eyes glaring unafraid at his father, "what do you get out of Midori's marriage to one of the priests of the temple?!" It was silent in the meeting hall as the clan listened carefully and watched everyone for a reaction, there were many in the clan who sided with Madara in this decision to keep Midori in the clan and many more who were growing tiered of the clan head's rule.

"Well?" Madara questioned, growing tiered of the endless silence from his father, "What profit do you get—"

"A kitsune," the clan head said at last, the seven sisters gasped loudly as if someone had just knocked the wind out of them

"Wh-what?" Rukia questioned numbly, her black eyes wide and trembling, as if she didn't want to belief what she had just heard

"A kitsune," the clan head repeated with a disappointed sigh, "If Midori marries one of the strongest priest there, then she will give birth to a child stronger then even Madara and his heir will marry Midori's daughter."

"But every Midori ever born has always died with the birth of her daughter!" Madara argued, "You're sentencing Midori to death!"

"and out of it we will gain a weapons strong enough to wipe out the last of the Senju clan," his father continued, sitting back in his seat as if there was nothing wrong with what he just admitted to the majority of his clan.

"You're asking for Midori to commit genocide?!" Rukia asked loudly, turning onto her clan head with furious crimson eyes, the tomoe of her Sharingan spinning lazily, "Are you stupid?! That'll destroy her! And you know it!"

"You will stand down Rukia Uchiha," the clan head drawled calmly, eyes sharpening onto the young teen. "You of all people understand that you have no place to question me."

"It's my sister, mother, and niece you're planning on killing!" Rukia screamed back at him, "I have every right to question you!"

"Stand down Rukia," the older man ordered coldly, rising to his full height, glaring pointedly down at the young kunochi. "I am your clan head, you will obey me."

"Over my dead body!" Rukia roared, "You've forgotten that Midori is my mother, grandmother and great Aunt! You've forgotten that Midori is hundreds of souls ripped from body and body and smashed into her to keep sealed that demon! If Midori gives birth, she'll die! The demon will break free just as it always does and her soul will be ripped from her body and become apart of the seal that keeps the demon caged in her daughter!"

"I said _be silent!_" a wave of killing intent crashed into the room, enough to make Midori and Yukari gasp and slam onto their knees, unused to the technique called 'killing intent'.

"I won't let you kill my _sister!_" Rukia screamed right back, the candles and torches of the room flared bright white, nearly blinding everyone in the room.

"STOP IT!" everyone gasped, their eyes widening and locking in on Midori as she released a small portion of her power, letting the demonic energy lash out at potential threats surrounding her. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop arguing!"

"Mi-Midori," Izuna gasped, eyes bleeding red automatically. Instantly Midori's sister's slammed their bodies into her, wrapping themselves around the frightened girl like a cocoon of human flesh. The flash blinding fire retreated into his usual dull orange, revealing the pile of girls and two very pissed clan heirs standing protectively between the pile of girls and the rest of the clan, crimson eyes blazing and weapons drawn. At their feet sat hundreds of useless kunai and shuriken, four now dead clansmen including the girl's father and a bright emerald glowing seal surrounding the sisters.

"You're not touching them," Madara hissed at his father, crimson eyes missed over in betrayal and pain, knowing that three of the men laying around them had been ordered to kill as many of the sisters if they proved to be a threat. Their father had actually used himself to protect Rukia's back from a fireball that would've engulfed all of his daughters and burned them alive.

"You dare to oppose me?" Madara's father asked, crimson eyes cold and furious

"I dare to protect what is most precious to me," Madara replied, "Nana!"

"Earth style: Emergency Teleportation!" Madara and Izuna quickly grabbed onto the one of the sisters just before the technique could be finished. Instantly the pile of nine children disappeared from sight, replaced entirely with a pile of black rock. The remaining Uchiha watched their clan head for a moment in silence, watching his crimson eyes glare furiously at the place once occupied by the children, his hand shaking in fists at his sides, a sign of his barely restrained fury.

"From this day forth," his voice was low and thick, filled with a kind of demonic fury, "the following Uchiha clan members: Rukia, Airi, Nana, Yumi, Rei, Yukari, Midori, Izuna and Madara, are labeled as traitors of the clan." the room filled with gasps and whispering, those present disbelieving of the clan head's words; the clan head glared out at everyone in the room

"All Uchiha are to exterminate all nine traitors on sight!"

…

* * *

…

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Helpful criticism is**** lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 13**


	8. Notice

**Okay so here's the deal**

**My flash-drives (both of them) decided that they were messed up somehow, one had to be formatted and the other just decided to delete everything I have on ALL of my stories and by 'all' I mean ALL**

**So the following stories that had chapters waiting to be updated are**

**There is a reason**

**Worst Case Scenario**

**First Impressions**

**Curse of a mark**

**They've all been lost, nothing left of them, no previous chapters chapters that were about to be updated what you have here is what I will have shortly**

**A trick up his Sleeve**

**Basilisk**

**Before the Fight**

**Chosen Few**

**Dimension Hoppers**

**Don't Fight**

**Finding A Sakura Tree**

**Forgotten memories**

**Haruno Clan**

**Hell of the Unexpected**

**Home**

**Immortal's Daughter**

**Innocent Secrets**

**Kurama's Children**

**Mebuki's Secret'**

**Nature's Child**

**Return Twist**

**Soemthing New**

**Tsunade's Secret**

**They've all been lost, what's on this sight is all that's left of them**

**EVERYTHING HAS BEEN DELETED!**

**So, If you're going to be rude and obnoxious about this notice, don't review I will report you for doing so-don't push me**

**I suggest none of you review these chapters becouse when I finally fix it all and post the original chapters (the rewritten ones) you won't be able to review them**

**If you want to try and lift my spirits, Please do so through an E-mail**

**In the mean time, I'm sorry but all of my stories (all 24 of them) will be postponed for the next month and half, Maybe longer**

**This notice is being posted on all of my stories so that everyone may understand and not get left out  
**

**Have a nice day (because I wont)**


End file.
